Little Moments
by IMPeak123
Summary: Extensions of the Grey's episodes, attempting to fill in the gaps and add to all Calzona scenes
1. Chapters 1 thru 11

_**Little Moments: Season 8**_

By: Peak123

_**I have been watching Grey's Anatomy religiously for eight seasons now, and every episode it feels to me as if we are missing some of the most important scenes in our favorite characters lives. Of course, everything cannot be covered in one hour…but in my fanfic world, I can extend these scenes and add in my interpretation of our favorite girls, Callie and Arizona. Hope you like my continuation of their story…**_

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 1: Season 8, Episodes 1 and 2**

Callie and Arizona ride the elevator up to the third floor, just like they do every other morning. They are running late as usual, their lack of sleep making it a bit more challenging to make it anywhere on time these days.

"Thank God we have that dumb breakfast this morning, or we would never get a chance to eat," Callie says, her eyes fixed on the adorable baby in her wife's arms.

"No kidding," Arizona says with a laugh, tickling Sofia under her little chin. "Somebody makes it very hard to get anything done in the morning. Good thing you're so cute, huh?"

The two women giggle and smile at their daughter, blue eyes meeting brown as they share the happiness created by motherhood. The elevator doors open suddenly into the world of medicine, the little family shuffling through the swarms of doctors, nurses, and patient visitors.

Callie and Arizona turn their heads in the direction of their friend and colleague, Teddy Altman, who comes walking up alongside them with a chart in hand. She gushes over Sofia, talking to her in that really annoying baby voice that so many people use. After a few moments of this nonsense, Callie wants to know why her wife's best friend is so damn cheerful.

Arizona smiles knowingly, holding Sofia close to inhale her sweet, baby smell. After explaining that Teddy is unusually happy because she is having lots of sex, the three women laugh. Teddy claims that it's not just sex…it's earth shattering sex, causing Arizona to cover her daughter's ears. Teddy disappears, leaving Callie quite disturbed by her sunny disposition.

Arizona continues to whisper in Sofia's ear, grabbing her chubby little face and bringing it up to her mouth. "Don't listen to Aunt Teddy talk about sex," she tells her daughter. Callie is still cracking up when Arizona turns to pass her the baby, a huge grin forming on the blonde's face at the beautiful sound of her wife's laughter.

"What?" Callie asks when Arizona doesn't stop staring at her, a dimpled smile melting her heart.

"Nothing…I just love you, that's all," Arizona states simply, but with so much affection. "Teddy's not the only one who is happy. I mean, we're happy. Right? And we, we have earth shattering sex too…don't we?" Arizona asks, suddenly much more serious.

"We _did_," Callie replies nonchalantly, her jaw dropping once she realizes what just slipped out. "Um, I mean…we_ do_…when we actually have sex. Unfortunately, our nights have been spent with another lady these days," Callie says, gesturing to the baby who is nestling into the crook of her neck.

A frown naturally forms on Arizona's face as her wife's words hit home. Callie is right. Their sex life has been…_lacking_ lately. "Hey…hey, just because we're not making love all night long doesn't mean we're not happy. We _are _happy. And we'll, we'll get back to earth shattering someday," Callie says, lifting Arizona's chin to meet her loving gaze. "The baby should start sleeping through the night pretty soon and…"

"Don't," Arizona whispers, cutting her wife off. "I know, Calliope. Now, come on…let's go drop our little girl off at daycare so we can get some breakfast."

A little while later, the two women are standing outside of the hospital daycare, watching Sofia drink her bottle with one of the caregivers. "I hate dropping her off," Arizona says, letting out a long-winded sigh.

"Me too," Callie whispers as she lays a comforting hand on her wife's back. "But the sooner we get to work…the sooner we get to pick her up and go home. Now, come here and give me a kiss before I'm just another surgeon to you for the next eight hours."

"You are _never_ just another surgeon to me, Calliope," Arizona says as she surveys the area, leaning in for a quick kiss once she sees the coast is clear. Their lips touch only briefly, but the love shining between light and dark eyes is unmistakable.

"I love you," Callie whispers as she stares into a pair of bright blue orbs. "And I promise you…tonight- earth shattering sex. No matter how tired we are…it's gonna happen, okay?"

Arizona just nods and smiles, brushing her wife's hand tenderly as they walk down the hallway towards the elevator.

After a long and grueling day apart, the two women meet again in front of the nurses station. Callie is standing with Mark, watching a terrible scene unfold as a social worker threatens to take Zola away from Derek and Meredith.

"How's it going?" the blonde asks as she comes to stand beside her wife.

Callie lets out a deep breath and tells her wife they don't really know just yet. The three parents just stare at Meredith as she holds her daughter, sadness taking over all of their faces.

"Maybe we should go check on Sofia?" Arizona says suddenly, causing the brunette's eyes to widen with fear.

Arizona just stares straight ahead for a moment, a million thoughts racing through her head. The blonde looks over at the man she never thought she'd agree with, silent understanding passing between their eyes before she takes off in the direction of the daycare. Mark is right behind her, not wasting a minute to follow.

Arizona walks as fast as her feet will carry her down the hall, wanting nothing more than to see her daughter with her own two eyes. It may be irrational…the need to check up on Sofia, the need to be sure that she's still right where her and Callie left her this morning. But Arizona is a mother now, and there's no such thing as rational when it comes to her little girl.

"Hey, wait up," Callie yells a moment later, weaving her fingers through her wife's when she finally catches up to her. "Sofia really is fine, babe."

"I know," Arizona whispers, blue eyes meeting brown in the space between the two women. "But right now, I just need to see that for myself. Okay?"

"Okay," the brunette replies, sending her wife a soft smile as they make their way into the daycare. Callie is not quite sure why Arizona seems so worried, but it's kind of sweet. Arizona has embraced motherhood in a way Callie never dreamed possible, leaving the brunette in awe of the woman she fell in love with.

The three parents stand before the infant room, staring down at their sleeping baby in her crib as they debate on whether on not they should just let her sleep. They just stand there for a moment, silently willing themselves to leave the tiny baby alone. Callie watches as Arizona swallows the lump in her throat, the tell-tale sign that something heavy is weighing on her mind. Mark decides for the three of them that they are going in to wake up Sofia, sliding the door open as the two women quickly follow behind him.

"Hi, baby…hi, sweet girl," Callie calls to the miniature version of herself, smiling brightly along with her wife and Mark. Arizona is just beaming as she stares at Sofia, a dimpled smile greeting her daughter who she has been missing all day. Mark lifts the baby our of her crib and she is quickly passed between three sets of loving hands, everyone grateful to have Sofia back in their possession.

After gathering her diaper bag and signing her out of the daycare, the group heads across the street to their apartment building. Callie whips up a quick dinner for the three adults, while Arizona sits on the couch with Sofia to feed her. A few times while she is cooking, Callie looks over at the two girls who own her heart, noticing that the worried look has yet to leave her wife's eyes.

"We're gonna make it an early night tonight," Callie tells Mark as she begins to dish out the meal. Mark looks over at the pair on the couch, nodding in agreement when he sees that something is bothering Arizona.

An hour or so later, everyone has been fed…Sophia has been passed around the table…the trauma of the sinkhole has been discussed. Mark helps Arizona clear the table before giving Sofia one last kiss and saying goodnight.

"He left awfully early tonight," Arizona remarks as she finishes loading the dishwasher. "Does he have a date or something? Cause I mean, usually we have to kick him out."

"Yeah, well…I wanted us to have a chance to talk," Callie says, inhaling nervously as she takes the dishtowel out of her wife's hands. Arizona raises her eyebrows in confusion, worry quickly being replaced with dread.

"Oh my God, what? What is it, Callie?" the frightened blonde asks as she takes Sofia from her wife and holds her close.

"It's nothing," Callie answers as she runs a loving hand down her wife's arm. "Well, actually…I don't know what's wrong. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Once again, Arizona's brows go up as she pretends that everything is okay.

"There's nothing wrong," she lies as she brushes past Callie with Sofia. Arizona heads into the nursery and changes the baby, settling into the rocking chair with her little love. Callie stands in the doorway, just glaring at her wife until she decides to speak. "Okay, so I was worried about her today. I couldn't help it. I was working with Derek and he was…he was freaking out about Zola, and I just couldn't get Sofia out of my mind. I know it's silly, but I…I'm just so afraid of losing her."

"Arizona…we're not going to lose her," Callie says, her voice cracking with emotion. "She's _ours_, baby. We don't have to worry like Derek and Meredith, because Sofia has always been ours…flesh and blood."

"No…she's _yours_. Flesh and blood, she is yours and Mark's," Arizona whispers when she can finally breathe, tears clouding her beautiful blue eyes.

"Arizona…" Callie cries, her own tears building behind big, brown eyes. "_I_ would…_we_ would never," she starts to say.

"I know," Arizona says, cutting her off. "Like I said…it's silly. You and I are married, and even if…I know you would never, ever keep me from seeing her. It's just…sometimes the thought pops in my head and I start to freak out. Because…because I love her so much, Callie."

"Oh, baby. Oh, I know you do…I know," Callie whispers as she pulls Arizona to stand and wraps her arms around her. Arizona cries into her wife's shoulder as she clings to the sleeping bundle in her arms, Callie's loving embrace providing her with comfort and security. "You listen to me, Arizona Robbins," Callie demands after a moment, ducking down to meet the sad, blue eyes before her. "You and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together, you hear me?" Arizona just nods, a smile beginning to form on her mouth. "We are going to raise Sofia together. And no one…_no one_, is ever going to take our baby away from you. I promise."

The small smile on Arizona's face quickly turns into a wide grin as she glances back and forth between her beautiful wife and the sweet baby in her arms. "Thank you, Calliope," Arizona whispers before leaning in to steal a kiss. "You're very good at making me feel better, you know that?"

"Hmm, well that works both ways," Callie says with a wink and a smile. "Now, let's get this little angel to bed so we can have that alone time I promised you earlier."

Callie places a tender kiss to her daughter's forehead, whispering goodnight to the sleeping baby before walking out of the nursery. She is surprised to see Sofia still in her mother's arms when Arizona joins her in the bedroom.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" the brunette inquires as she pulls back the covers and gets into bed. "We're supposed to be giving Teddy a run for her money. We can't exactly do that with Sofia in here."

Arizona doesn't respond, but rather climbs in bed beside her wife and settles the sleeping baby in between the two of them. "The earth shattering sex can wait, Calliope," Arizona whispers as she stares down at their tiny daughter, nothing but love and happiness shining in her blue eyes. "She's ours…she's really ours."

**Chapter 2: Season 8, Episode 5**

The ride home from Teddy and Henry's party was quiet, both women reflecting on the long day that had passed…both women reflecting on the words spoken only a few hours ago, fears revealed and promises made.

From behind the wheel, Callie looks over at her wife…the woman she loves, the mother of her child. She sucks in a deep breath before breaking the silence, blue eyes instantly meeting hers the moment they pull into the parking lot.

"Do you think she's alright?" Callie asks as she pulls the key out of the ignition, turning it over in her hand nervously.

"Sofia?" Arizona whispers, brows furrowed in confusion.

"No…Zola," Callie clarifies, offering her wife a smile as she runs a comforting hand down her arm.

"I think so," Arizona replies, swallowing the lump in her throat that seems to have been stuck there since Karev first opened his mouth in the OR. "The surgery went as well as it could have. And, and she's strong. There's no doubt in my mind that Zola will make a full recovery."

"That's great. So I guess we just wait and see if the adoption goes through then?" Callie questions, taking Arizona's hand in her own.

Arizona can no longer look in the big, brown eyes before her, the mention of guardianship bringing back the pain and insecurity that's been living in her heart for months now. Callie promised her they would always be together…that Sofia would always be theirs. Yet doubt is still lingering. Without a legal contraction…without that paper saying Sofia is hers, Arizona has no right to her as a parent.

Callie can see the panic written on her wife's face…the unshed tears that have been clouding her brilliant, blue eyes all evening. "Let's go see the baby," she says as she opens the car door, pausing to turn back towards Arizona after a second. "Let's go see _our_ baby. I'm sure she's been missing her mama all night."

Arizona is touched by her wife's words, a dimpled smile lighting up the cold, dark car. "You too…I'm sure she's been missing her mommy too," Arizona says, wiping a single tear from her cheek before getting out of the car.

The two walk hand in hand down the sidewalk to their apartment, the air filled with silence once again until the elevator doors open up to the fifth floor. "I love you," Callie whispers as she passes Arizona her keys, brown eyes meeting blue.

"I know," Arizona replies, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Callie's ear. "I love you too, Calliope."

When they enter the apartment, Mark is sitting on the couch, watching the game and going over his post-op notes. "Hey, how was the party?" he inquires, sitting up and quickly turning off the television.

"Good," Callie says, watching Arizona out of the corner of her eye. "Teddy's new place is really nice. We had a nice time. Thanks for watching the munchkin."

"Yeah…thanks, Mark," Arizona says without even glancing in his direction, her body moving swiftly towards the nursery. "See you in the morning," she whispers as she pushes Sofia's door open, disappearing behind it within seconds.

"Blondie alright?" Mark asks as he moves towards the door, realizing tonight is not the night to overstay his welcome.

"Yeah…she's okay. Just been a long day, that's all," Callie says, patting her friend on the shoulder before walking him out into the hallway. Mark smiles and nods, telling his best friend that he'll meet her at the daycare tomorrow. "Hey, Mark?" Callie calls just as he is about to close the door to his own place.

Mark whips back around, eyebrows arched. "Hmmm?"

"Can we…can we sit down with a lawyer?" Callie chokes out. Her eyes grow wide when she realizes what that question may have implied, so she quickly continues. "Not for you, Mark. For….for Arizona." Again, the man's brows go up, his eyes begging for clarity. "I think Arizona should have some legal rights when it comes to Sofia. It's only fair…and she, she _needs_ it. Arizona really needs this, Mark."

Mark breathes a sigh of relief, realizing Callie's desire isn't threatening to him or his rights as a father. "Okay. We'll work it out, Cal," he states simply before saying goodnight and closing the door.

When Callie arrives at Sofia's room a moment later, Arizona is sitting beside the crib. Her hand is woven through the rails to hold her daughter's, tears streaming down her face. "I love her so much. It, it scares the hell out of me."

Callie inhales sharply as she crosses the room, sitting down and pulling Arizona into her arms. "And _she_ loves you. You _are_ her mama, Arizona. I promise, we will work this all out so that can never, _ever _change."

Blonde waves cover Callie's shoulder as her wife lays her head down upon it, like she did at Teddy's. There are a million thoughts racing through Arizona's mind as a tiny hand clutches her ring finger, her wedding bank sparkling in the silver moonlight. "Let's go to bed," she whispers, giving Sofia's hand a final squeeze before saying goodnight.

Callie nods in silence, reaching over the top of the crib to touch her precious baby girl one more time before the day has ended. "Mommy and Mama love you so much. Sweet dreams, Sofia."

Moments later, the two women settle into bed comfortably and quietly. There is no need for anymore words tonight. Callie opens her arms, inviting Arizona into to the most safe and loving place she has ever known. The sound of her wife's heart beating against her ear quickly puts the blonde to sleep, familiar comfort easing her mind.

Is isn't until three a.m. that either woman regains consciousness, the soft sounds of their daughter playing like a beautiful melody over the baby monitor. Arizona springs up in bed, blue eyes opening wide to the babbling baby across the apartment.

"Let me at least try," Callie whispers, fingertips wrapped around her wife's bare shoulder. Soft lips convey the message of love once more as they touch down upon smooth, porcelain skin. Arizona exhales loudly, her body naturally reacting to the magnificent woman who just kissed her tenderly.

Many minutes pass without Callie returning, and finally Arizona makes her way to the nursery. She can't help but smile as she stands outside the door, watching her wife with their daughter. Sofia is wide awake, despite Callie's best efforts to get her back to bed, the singing and rocking having no effect on the baby whatsoever.

"Want me to take her?" Arizona asks, the sound of her voice causing Sofia's head to turn rapidly in her direction.

Warm, chocolate eyes glance back and forth between the baby below them and the woman across the room. "You're the only one she wants in the middle of the night," Callie says with a smile.

Sofia's weary eyes start to close, and for a moment, she snuggles deep into her mommy's chest. The calm only lasts a few seconds before a tiny head pops up again, arms stretched out for the other woman in her life. Arizona gathers Sofia into her arms, holding her close as she whispers softly in her ear. It only takes a few minutes of hearing her mama's voice before the sweet baby is asleep, raven locks mingling with golden tresses over Arizona's shoulder.

"You're mine," Arizona whispers before kissing Sofia and placing her back into the crib. "No matter what anyone ever says, you were always _my_ baby too."

"Arizona…" Callie's voice trails, brown eyes filled with sadness.

"No…don't, Calliope. It's…it's okay. She's worth it…she's worth all of it." Blue eyes sparkle, dimples deep with the wide grin of a mother looking down at her child.

"Goodnight, Sofia," Arizona whispers as she shuts the door, ready to go back to the arms of the woman she loves.

**Chapter 3: Season 8, Episode 6**

Mark walked out of the apartment, his head hung like a puppy who was just scolded for stealing scraps. He will be eating scraps tonight, that's for sure. The tiny slice of pizza Callie threw on his plate will have to serve as his dinner…a dinner he will be eating _alone_.

"That was incredibly hot," Arizona says when the door closes behind her newfound friend, the sparkle in her eyes assuring her wife that Mark's absence is more than okay with her. "So, so hot," she husks in Callie's ear as she pulls her in for a heated kiss, both women anxious to get their evening started.

Callie grabs the back of her wife's head, tugging a bit on the long, blonde locks she's been dreaming of pulling all day long. Arizona likes it rough sometimes, and Callie plans on giving it to her every which way tonight. "_You_ are incredibly hot," Callie breathes into the ear now pressed up against her lips, her hands reaching around to grab the ass she's also been dreaming of.

Arizona thrusts her hips, leaning into her wife's warm body as tongues continue to battle for dominance. It's been so long since they've done this…since they've taken time to really connect physically. Sure, they've had sex…short, little trysts that have often been interrupted by a crying baby, or ten minute quickies in the on call room between surgeries. But Arizona can't remember the last time her Calliope made her feel this way…made her feel like she was the only person in the entire world who mattered, the only person in the entire world she wanted.

A nervous giggle escapes the blonde's mouth as her wife's hands roam over her body. Callie pulls back, brown, lust-filled eyes meeting the blue ones before her. She nestles into the crook of Arizona's neck, soft lips covering the tender skin she adores so much. "What's so funny?" she asks, chuckling a bit herself when she feels her wife shaking with laughter.

"I…I can't believe you threw out his chicken," Arizona says after a moment, eliciting another round of giggles and tender kisses. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Uh huh," Callie snickers as she snakes a hand under Arizona's shirt, her touch creating goose bumps on the smooth, porcelain skin. "He was pretty shocked, I guess."

"That make two of us," Arizona admits, causing Callie to drop her hands and take a step back.

Brown eyes lose their lusty glimmer, brows furrowed in sadness and disbelief. "Why? Is it really that surprising that I want you all to myself?" she asks, sounding highly offended.

Arizona releases a shaky breath, closing her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts. This is not how she wants this evening to go. She doesn't' want to argue about the past, or talk about their lack of intimacy lately. She wants to do exactly what her wife suggested-eat pizza and drink beer…_in bed_.

When blue eyes open again to lock with brown, there is nothing but love and desire shining in them. "Let's just say I was pleasantly surprised…_very_ pleasantly surprised," Arizona husks in her wife's ear when she makes her move, grabbing the luscious curves she's been missing and pulling Callie into her body.

Callie hesitates for a moment, her eyes scanning her lover's again briefly before she throws every ounce of love and passion she has into a long, lingering kiss. I _do_…_want_ you, Arizona. All the time," she says in between hard, desperate kisses. A lump quickly forms in the blonde's throat, the sincerity in her wife's voice erasing all doubt.

Things heat up again rather quickly, both women pushing their thoughts aside to ravish one another, hands traveling up and down clothed bodies. Like many nights before, their trip to love-making heaven is detoured by the sweet cries of their little girl. Callie sighs heavily, resting her forehead on Arizona's shoulder in defeat. Arizona rubs the brunette's back sympathetically, sharing her wife's disappointment for a moment before backing up in the direction of the nursery. "No, I'll get her," Callie says, pouting when her wife is out of reach. "I haven't seen her all day. I'll just get her changed and bring her over to Mark's. Okay?"

Arizona nods, sucking in a deep breath when her wife disappears into their daughter's bedroom. She sits down at the kitchen counter, eyeing the half-chopped salad and un-mashed potatoes that were meant to go with their chicken dinner. When Callie emerges with Sofia a few minutes later, Arizona snaps out of her daze and walks her two beautiful girls to the front door. "Goodnight, baby girl," she whispers, placing a tender kiss upon soft, black hair. "I love you."

"I'll be right back," Callie promises, so much intensity in her gaze. "Night night, Mama," she says, waving Sofia's tiny hand at Arizona. "Okay, little lady…let's get you to your daddy."

It only takes a moment for Callie to return, finding her wife deep in thought at the kitchen counter again. "What are you thinking about?" she asks, nervously looking down at the floor.

Arizona's head whips up, a dimpled smile taking over her face. "Pizza…beer…bed…sex," she rattles off, her cheeks beginning to blush slightly. "Although, I was hoping we could change the order a bit."

Callie smiles as she grabs the box of pizza, gesturing for her wife to take the six pack at the edge of the counter. "I'm ready when you are," she says, turning back when Arizona doesn't follow immediately. "You said sex first, right? " Arizona nods seductively, licking her lips in anticipation. "That doesn't mean we can't have sex again after dinner, does it?"

This time the blonde's head moves back and forth rather quickly, a clear "no" bellowing from the kitchen as she grabs the beer. "You said lots and lots of sex, Callie," she reminds her wife when she reaches the bedroom. "And we don't have to worry about Sofia…or Mark…or anything else. Just you and me tonight."

Those are the last words spoken for quite some time. Pizza is placed on the dresser…beers are cracked open…clothes are ripped off. Light and dark skin is touched and tasted, both women taking their time to worship the bodies they've been longing for. Passionate kisses are shared once more…love is made…orgasms given, over and over again.

When hunger becomes unbearable, the contented couple takes a break, cold pizza now on the menu. But neither of them cares…tonight, food is only about sustenance. The beer is gone long before cheesy slices are consumed, freedom from Sofia's midnight feeding allowing the ladies to let go of all inhibition. Both Callie and Arizona are feeling pretty buzzed after dinner, finding themselves without any reservations.

Arizona slides the box of pizza off the bed, the cardboard box landing with a thump on the hard wood floor. "Get your sexy ass over here," she demands, throwing back the sheet that was loosely covering her body. She grabs her wife's arm and pulls her in, ready to devour her beautiful body again.

But Callie is hesitant and pulls back from the blonde's enthusiastic kiss, brown eyes venturing deep into blue. "I'm sorry," Callie whispers, holding tight to her wife's delicate fingers.

Arizona's eyebrows lower, confusion setting in as warm chocolate continues to penetrate her soul. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asks, lifting their joined hands to place a series of tender kisses across her wife's knuckles. "You've given us an opportunity to make love all night long," Arizona whispers when Callie looks away from her, her gaze now intently on the mattress below them. The blonde reaches out to touch caramel skin, fingertips brushing soft cheeks before lifting her wife's chin. "What on earth are you apologizing for, Calliope?"

Once again, Callie's eyes focus on the bright blue ones before her…the eyes she fell in love with so long ago. "I'm…I'm sorry I let Mark come between us before," she chokes out, her voice heavy with emotion. "I never thought about how his presence would make you feel. I, I never realized how much it took away from _us_. And I know I can't go back and change it. I can't fix the past. But I _can_ fix the future. From now on, it's you and me, babe."

"But I was just getting used to our threesome," Arizona jokes, despite the tears clouding her eyes. "I'm sorry too," she says after a moment of reflective silence, her fingers still wrapped tightly around her wife's. "I never meant to let him take up so much of our time either. It's just…Mark and I have finally moved past all our crap with one another. And, and it…it felt good to have someone to talk to when you're not here."

"That's great, Arizona. Really…it is. I'm happy you and Mark are friends now," Callie says quickly, not wanting there to be any misunderstanding. "Mark will always be a part of our lives. But _you_ are the person I married. _You_ are the one I want to spend my days with…and my _nights_."

"Well, I hope so," Arizona says as she slides into her wife's arms. "Because I certainly don't want to spend my nights with Mark Sloan."

Callie laughs into golden locks, her wife's head pressed firmly into her chest. "I love you, you know that?"

Arizona pulls back to kiss her wife, wanting to show her just how touched she is by her words. "Mmmm…I love you too," she whispers against warm lips, blue eyes looking up into brown. "Now why don't you tell me about this neck you built?"

"Uh uhhh…we can talk about that later," Callie says, tan legs wrapping around pale hips. "Right now, there's still lots and lots of sex to be had."

Both women smile as they pull one another in close, not wasting another minute of precious time together. Hours pass before exhaustion takes over them, sweat-drenched bodies collapsing under the covers in ecstasy. It may be months before they have another night like this…another night full of love and passion, where only the two of them exists in their private world. But at least they had tonight. And no one-not even Mark, will ever know what they have shared.

**Chapter 4: Season 8, Episode 7**

After leaving the baseball field, Callie and Arizona start out on the drive back to their apartment. It has turned pretty cold during the evening, shared flasks and bottles of beer the only thing keeping anyone warm out on the bleachers.

"Turn the heat up," Arizona tells her wife as she wraps her arms around her own body, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I was planning on doing that at home," Callie whispers seductively, chocolate eyes dripping with lust as they roam over the woman beside her. "You look hot in that uniform."

"Yeah?" Arizona questions as the blush rises in her cheeks, her whole body suddenly feeling very warm. "Well, you look pretty damn good too. If it wasn't for that fly ball Bailey caught, I might have taken you right there on the field."

Callie inhales sharply, placing her hands firmly on the steering wheel in front of her. "We'd better get home," she says, keeping her eyes fixed on the road. If she looks at Arizona one more time, there is no doubt in her mind they'll be making love in the backseat of the car.

It only takes a few minutes to reach their apartment building, between the short distance and the way Callie is driving. "Mark's got Sofia all night, Callie. There's no need to rush," Arizona teases, her voice dripping with desire.

"Believe me, I am going to take my time with you…up there, in our bedroom," Callie says, pointing to their window from the parking lot.

Both women scurry out of the car and through the parking lot, anxious to get their night started. They race through the lobby, hand in hand, giggling when they get inside the elevator. The doors are barely closed when Callie pushes Arizona up against the wall, her lips instantly finding the blonde's. When both women are struggling to breath, Callie pulls her head back, leaving only her body pressed up against her wife's. "Let's go finish what we started on that baseball field," she husks in Arizona's ear before pushing off of her completely.

It isn't long before blue jerseys are found in a pile on the bedroom floor, bare forms molded together in the middle of the large bed. "You really think I looked hot in that uniform?" Arizona asks as she straddles the caramel hips below her, insecurity evident in her tone.

"So hot," Callie whispers as she pulls herself up, resting on her elbows to meet a pair of bright, blue eyes. "The jersey…the tight, black pants…those pigtails. I almost came right on the field, just from looking at you," Callie says, tugging on a loose, blonde curl before grabbing the back of her wife's head and pulling her in for a heated kiss.

Tongues battle for dominance, love and lust being poured into each and every kiss. Arizona snakes a hand down the length of her wife's curvy body, stopping between her thighs to tease her a bit. One set of fingers weave through raven locks while the other run through slick folds. "Mmmm…I bet I can make you come right now," Arizona breathes into her wife's ear, her tongue darting out to flick the lobe before working its way down to a hard nipple. She takes her time to worship the body she adores, kissing and pulling on every piece of tender flesh within her grasp.

Callie writhes and moans under Arizona's touch, no doubt in her mind that she will be coming for her wife tonight. When talented fingers reach the spot that takes her over the edge, Callie's back arches up off the bed. "Oh…oh, God. Arizona…" she cries, fireworks going off behind her lids.

When she can finally stop panting, Callie opens her eyes, a brilliant smile plastered on her face. "Good game?" Arizona asks, fingertips tracing the full, upturned lips below her.

"Pretty sure I just hit a homerun," Callie replies, thrusting her hips until she grazes her wife's clit with her thigh. Arizona leans in for a kiss, grinding down harder every time her lips meet Callie's. "Looks like someone else is ready to score," Callie says, licking her lips in anticipation.

In a swift and sudden motion, Callie flips their joined bodies, never once breaking the passionate kiss they are sharing. It is only when the need for oxygen becomes too great that she releases her wife's mouth, her own swollen lips working their way down beautiful, porcelain skin. She stops at each perfect breast, rolling her tongue over the erect, pink buds as they are offered to her. "I think I just made it to first base," Callie whispers.

She then licks a trail from Arizona's cleavage to her belly button, kissing all around it until her wife begins to giggle. "Looks like I found second base," Callie teases, continuing to make Arizona writhe under her.

"Calliope…please," Arizona begs, blue eyes looking down into brown.

With that, Callie's mouth moves lower until it reaches the sensitive, inner thigh that she loves to worship. She plants her lips firmly on this tender skin, nipping and sucking until she leaves a tiny mark. "Third base. Mmmm…I _love_ third base," Callie whispers against her wife's thigh, slowly working her lips inward.

"Come on, baby…bring it home," Arizona demands, fingers tangling in gorgeous, black hair. "Knock it out of the park."

Before she can even take a breath, Callie's mouth is covering her pulsing clit, sending a shock through her whole system. Arizona spreads her legs, giving her wife more access to the place she needs her. Without any warning, Callie thrusts two fingers deep inside, her tongue continuing to work its magic. It isn't long before the blonde is screaming in ecstasy, her body shaking with pleasure.

"Good game?" Callie asks this time, causing both women to laugh.

"Best game in town," Arizona replies as she pulls her wife up to hold her, covering them both with their warm, down comforter. She nestles into the crook of Callie's neck, releasing a heavy sigh of contentment after several moments of blissful silence. When she turns to look at her wife, that same brilliant smile has once again taken over Callie's face.

"You look awfully happy," Arizona remarks, her own dimpled smile beginning to form.

"I am," Callie says quickly as she laces her fingers through her wife's, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm alive, our daughter is healthy, and we're more in love than I think we've ever been before. There's no way I couldn't be happy," she whispers against soft, pink lips before kissing her wife with all the love and joy she has inside of her.

Arizona dimples deepen, her eyes filled with happy tears. "We do make the best team, don't we?" Arizona says, smiling when she feels her wife nod against her cheek. "I love you, Calliope," she whispers before they both drift off to sleep, dreaming of blue jerseys and home runs.

**Chapter 5: Season 8, Episode 8**

It had taken half an hour for Callie and her ex mother in law to go through the hundreds of pictures of Sofia stored on the hard drive of the young doctor's cell phone, each one bringing out a funny story or memorable moment in the tiny baby's life. The two women, who always had such a fond affection for one another, laughed and cried together until Louise began to get tired, heavy lids and uncontrollable yawns indicating the older woman needed more rest after her surgical procedure. Goodbyes were bittersweet…loose ends tied up…the past now finally left in the past.

George's mother had been sympathetic to the struggles her former daughter in law had endured, and seemed truly grateful that Callie was alive and able to lead the good life she had created with the person she loves…even if that person happened to be a woman. Louise O'Malley was more understanding…more _accepting_ than most. Much more accepting than Callie's mother would probably ever be.

But even if she hadn't been, it would not have mattered to Callie. Despite getting a reprieve from her wife…despite the reaction she may have gotten from George's mother, Callie had chosen to be honest about her sexuality. She had chosen to stand up for the relationship she was in…the partnership she and Arizona had created.. Not because she had to. Because she _wanted_ to. Because more than anything in her whole life aside from their daughter, that relationship is the one thing she is most proud of.

Callie left Mrs. O'Malley's room, fresh tears still in her eyes, and headed directly to the Peds unit. Right beside the nurses station, Arizona was standing, filling out her last chart for the night. Callie just stood back and studied her for a moment, wondering how she could have ever hesitated to tell anyone that the beautiful, wonderful woman she was staring at was hers…_all hers_, for the rest of their lives.

Arizona was smiling, dimples deep and eyes sparkling, as she handed over the chart to one of the nurses. Her wife continued to watch her in awe, taking in every feature she loved about the blonde. Callie was mesmerized…brown eyes roaming from bright blue, to those amazing dimples, to the soft, pink lips she was so fortunate to kiss every night.

It was only when Arizona tuned and caught her that Callie made her move, the brilliant smile on the blonde's face now being offered to only her.

"Hey…figured I'd be seeing you at home, _Dr. Torres_," she teased as Callie drew closer, inching her way towards the nurses station. "I thought your shift was over an hour ago."

Callie simply stood before her wife, tears still forming in her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's um…it's Mrs. Robbins," she stammered, breaking her loving gaze for a moment when Arizona's eyebrows raised in confusion. Callie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, wanting this one thing to finally come out right. "I'm off duty now. So…it's, it's Mrs. Robbins."

The biggest, most magical smile now took over Arizona's face, yet she still said not a word. She just stared into the pool of warm chocolate before her, waiting to hear what else this miraculous woman was going to say.

"I'm not Callie O'Malley anymore," the brunette announced, rather loudly so that a few heads turned in their direction. "When…when I was married to George, I was _Callie O'Malley_. Ridiculous, right?"

Arizona could not help the small chuckle that escaped her mouth, the idea of her wife with such a silly name quite amusing. She had no idea where Callie was going with this, and she continued to laugh nervously when she felt a pair of warm hands grab her own, right there in the middle of the children's ward.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked, beginning to worry once she noticed those big, brown eyes were clouded with tears.

"I'm _great_," Callie said quickly, confidence in her tone. "When I was married to George, with that stupid name…_feeling_ stupid for being in that relationship- I wasn't so great. But I'm not Callie O'Malley anymore. Now…_now_ I am Mrs. Robbins. Now I am _your_ wife. And there is nothing stupid about that. In fact, marrying you is just about the smartest thing I have ever done."

Blue eyes were now the ones clouded with tears, the proud smile on Callie's face making Arizona's heart soar. "Mrs. Robbins, huh?" the blonde joked, trying not to let emotions getting the best of her. "Does that mean I get to be Mrs. Torres?"

"Well, that all depends," Callie replied, a shy smile starting at the corners of her mouth. "Do you _want_ to be Mrs. Torres?" The two had never formerly discussed their last names, keeping everything status quo at the hospital and not finding much need to use them otherwise.

When Arizona hesitated, blue eyes leaving brown to scan their surroundings once more, Callie began to worry. She bit her bottom lip, her brow furrowed anxiously until she felt a tight squeeze from the hands joined with hers. "More than anything…and for the rest of my life," her wife whispered, blue eyes once again penetrating her soul. "I would _love _to be Mrs. Torres."

Callie's shy smile soon turned into a wide grin, and without thinking, she pulled Arizona into her arms. Throwing caution to the wind, she kissed her wife with every ounce of love and affection inside of her, leaving Arizona both breathless and speechless. "This is _my_ wife," Callie shouted, pointing at the blonde before her. "I am _so_ in love with this woman."

A deep blush formed on the blonde's face…but she was incredibly happy, despite the twinge of embarrassment. "Calliope Torrrr….I mean, Calliope Robbins," Arizona scolded, pretending to reprimand Callie for her actions. "_Please_. I am the head of this department. I don't want people going around saying my wife is a crazy lunatic who professes her love for me in the middle of my Peds ward."

Onlookers turned away when the couple noticed them staring, a deep blush now forming on Callie's face. "Sorry. Got carried away there for a minute. It's just….you are an amazing woman, Mrs. Torres," the brunette said quite sincerely, despite the manner with which they now were joking.

"Well then…let's go home, Mrs. Robbins," Arizona said as she dragged her wife towards the elevator, glancing beside her to wink at Callie. "You can show me just how amazing you think I am."

The elevator doors opened up and the happy couple stepped inside, a night of passion waiting for them once their beautiful, perfect daughter drifted off to sleep. Callie let out a contented sigh as she and Arizona rode down the second floor, where their precious Sofia was waiting for them at the daycare. Legally, she may have been able to take George's last name…something she cannot do with her wife. But for the rest of her life, she will be a Robbins...in the one place it truly matters- her heart.

**Chapter 6: Season 8, Episode 10**

It was in the wee hours of the morning that Arizona finally came home, her presence signaled by the familiar clang of keys on the kitchen counter. Callie, who had been tossing and turning in bed since their daughter went to sleep, propped herself up and waited anxiously for her wife. She just couldn't choke down that terrible, nagging feeling of guilt. It started in the pit of her stomach and made its way to her throat, where it currently resided.

"Hey…surprised to see you still awake," Arizona whispered upon entering the room, noticing the quite alert state her wife was in. "Sorry I'm getting in so late, but…"

"How is she?" Callie asked, interrupting the apology that was certainly not required after everything that had happened that day.

"She's…she's numb," Arizona replied. "She's in a state of shock, and she's just…_numb_. I think she got all the initial crying out in the morgue. I guess she went down there to see him. She didn't say too much about it though. Just that she looked over his chart, and that…that she was going to have Cristina walk her through every step of the procedure tomorrow."

"Oh, God. Poor Cristina. Poor _Teddy_," Callie cried out, her voice cracking with emotion. "The whole situation is just…awful."

Arizona, who had been getting herself changed, made her way to the bed. She sat down at the edge with a plop, letting out a heavy sigh. "Yes, it is. It's awful. Everything about it is just…_horrible_."

"How are _you_?" Callie dared to ask, even though her wife's somber expression already answered the question. "Did you have dinner? I can make you something to eat. I know it's been a long day for you and…"

"Shhh," Arizona said, stopping her from going any further. "I don't care about eating. You want to do something for me, Cal?" Callie, of course, nodded and offered her wife a subtle smile, even though her eyes were clouded with sadness and regret. "Hold me. That's what you can do tonight. Just…_hold me_."

Callie threw back the covers and rubbed the space beside her, more than willing to fulfill to her wife's request. "Come here," she whispered against her love's ear, pulling her in as close as humanely possible.

Arizona nestled into the crook of Callie's neck, breathing in all the love and warmth her wife had to offer. "So, tell me…how was my baby girl?" she said, smiling at the thought of Sofia despite the tears that were threatening to surface.

"She was good," Callie told her wife, a genuine smile taking over her face. "We played with that ball popper thing your parents sent her. You should have seen her cracking up every time one of the balls hit me. She's just like you, taking pleasure from my pain," Callie teased as she ran her hand up and down Arizona's side.

"Hey…I don't do that," Arizona remarked, pretending to be insulted. "Okay, so maybe that one time when you tripped over Sofia's teddy bear."

"Or the time that I tried to race you in those damn Heelies and ran right into the Chief. Or the time I ripped my scrub pants in the on-call room," Callie reminded her, giggling at the memories.

Arizona began to giggle too, and within a few moments, the two women were rolling with laughter. Then suddenly, without any warning, Arizona began to cry. It started as a whimper, her nose pressed into Callie's arm as it had been when they were cracking up. Gradually, the tears started to fall, distressed sobs replacing the laughter completely.

"Arizona, please…don't cry," Callie urged her wife, once again pulling her in close.

"I can't imagine what she's going through," Arizona choked out in between sniffles, her sadness soaking through Callie's nightshirt. "I came so close to it…so close to losing you. But I _didn't_…and, a-and I just can't understand. I don't know how to help her."

Callie traced her fingers along Arizona's jaw line, lifting her chin until their eyes locked. There was so much sorrow in the pair of baby blues before her, and she wondered if her wife recognized the guilt in her own eyes. That lump was coming back up with a vengeance, and Callie tried so hard to swallow it before she spoke. "Teddy is going to hate me. "

The words uttered by her wife made no sense to Arizona, and her brow naturally furrowed in response to such a statement. "Why would she hate you?"

"Because it was my mistake that kept her from being with Henry today," Callie confessed, casting her eyes away from Arizona's intent stare. She was embarrassed…ashamed of herself as a doctor. "She was operating on my patient because of a careless error that my resident made. I should have been watching Avery more closely, instead of…instead of reading a stupid magazine."

"Oh, Callie…" Arizona breathed out, grabbing the hand that was resting at her side.

"We've all done it. And we're all guilty of not paying enough attention to our residents at times. What happened to Henry isn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. He was a very sick man, Cal. His life expectancy was never good to begin with."

"Hmm, sure…that's easy for you to say. But what about Teddy? She was angry with me over the surgery _before_ she found out her husband died in the OR next door. What if she blames me?"

"Do you honestly think it's your fault that Henry died?" Arizona questioned, eyebrows arched as baby blues once again met rich chocolate. Callie shook her head, blinking back her tears. "Good. Because it's not. _You_ know that…_I_ know that…and _Teddy_ will know that too. And if she doesn't…if she's angry with you because she had to do _her job _and operate on your patient's heart, then she's a fool. And if she gives you any crap, I'll tell her so myself."

Callie, touched by her wife's comforting words and willingness to defend her honor, felt a smile beginning to form on her lips. Sucking in a much needed breath, she squeezed the small hands holding her own. "You can't do that, Arizona. Her husband just died and she's…she's your best friend," Callie told the amazing woman before her."

"And you're my wife," Arizona emphasized as she slid her body closer to Callie. "Now, hold me."

Callie gladly did what she was told, pulling her wife into her arms without a second thought. Arizona pressed her head up against Callie's chest, content just to listen to the beautiful sound of her heart…the heart that underwent multiple surgeries and still worked perfectly, beating only for her. She didn't do it often, but that night, Arizona thanked God. She thanked Him for the time he gave her best friend with the man she loved. She thanked Him for letting Henry go quickly and without any pain. She thanked Him for her beautiful Sofia, whose sweet sighs were heard over the baby monitor. But most of all, she thanked Him for the woman whose arms she was wrapped up in…the woman who just a year ago, came unbelievably close to leaving her forever.

"I love you, Calliope," Arizona whispered as she started to drift off to sleep, exhaustion taking over her body.

"I love you too," she heard her wife say as soft lips came to rest upon her forehead, the promise of tomorrow peeking in through the window with the rising sun.

**Chapter 7: Season 8, Episode 11**

After checking…and double checking…and _triple _checking that both Andy and Brandy were doing alright, Arizona finally headed home for the night. She picked up her perfectly healthy, insanely adorable little girl and left the hospital with nothing more than a huge grin plastered on her face. Today had been one of the most successful days of her career. Arizona was proud that she, and the team of skilled surgeons she worked with, were able to give two sweet kids a new life…a life where they could run, and skip, and jump just like Sofia would someday.

Sofia looked up at the dimpled blonde and smiled, the happiness in the air quite contagious. "Your mama separated conjoined twins today, sweetie," Arizona told her daughter as she ran the soft, ducky sponge down her back, content to perform the nightly ritual of "tubby time" as Callie called it.

Thinking of her wife, Arizona included, "Mommy helped too. And Daddy, and Uncle Derek, and lots and lots of doctors. It was quite the surgery, Sofia."

The baby just splashed in the water, continuing to babble and giggle as her crazy mama rambled on. "I was kind of terrible to everyone, actually," the blonde confessed, confiding in her little girl. "They just…they don't get it," she went on, talking to Sofia as if she was another adult. "Nobody seemed to understand how important this was. I mean, they did…_kind of_. They knew the twins needed the surgeries to be successful if they were ever going to have a normal childhood. They knew that it was a life or death situation for those girls. But they…they don't know Andy and Brandy like I do. The don't know that Andy has been sucking her thumb since she was in her mother's womb. They don't know that Brandy loves this weird, purple teddy bear, and that…that she can't sleep without it. They don't' know how loved those girls are…how much it would destroy those parents if anything happened to either one of them."

Sofia stopped playing and locked eyes with her mama, the emotion in Arizona's voice indicating something had changed. Arizona noticed the wide-eyed pause and sucked in a much needed breath, offering the baby a genuine smile. "It's okay, Sof," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss the top of her daughter's head. "Everything turned out just fine. Everyone is okay. Mama just needs to relax and let it go."

As if understanding every word, Sofia lifted her hands high in the air, then let them come down hard into the water, effectively splashing Arizona right in the face. Shocked, the blonde gasped, inviting a hearty laugh from the chubby baby whose big, brown eyes never shifted from their adoring gaze. "You're a little stinker, you know that?" Arizona remarked as she wiped her face with the towel, her own laughter soon filling the air.

An hour later, Arizona was standing over Sofia's crib, watching the rise and fall of her little chest as she slept peacefully. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't even hear her wife come in, and practically jumped out of her skin when Callie gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa…it's okay, Arizona. It's just me," Callie announced, watching the blonde release a startled sigh. "You alright?"

Arizona nodded, then looked back down at their daughter, watching her every breath as if it might be her last. "She's perfect," Arizona whispered, her voice cracking. "Our daughter is so beautiful…so sweet, and loveable, and happy. She's just…_perfect_."

Callie dropped her bag on the floor and came up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist. "She _is_ perfect, isn't she?" Callie remarked as she, too, studied their daughter affectionately. The room was filled with silence for a moment as two proud mothers looked down at their little girl lovingly. "She wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Callie whispered suddenly, causing Arizona to turn in her arms, bright blue reflected in deep brown. "Neither would those twins, Arizona," Callie continued, pulling her wife in close to press a tender kiss to her temple. Another moment of silence passed before the brunette spoke again. "I'm sorry I called you a monster…"

Arizona said nothing at first, her eyes focused on the beautiful baby below them. She thought about her actions in the OR today…how high stung she was, how she reprimanded the other surgeons before they even had a chance to make a mistake, how her obsessive nature brought out the perfectionist bitch inside of her. "I _was_ a monster," she admitted again, this time to someone who could really listen.

Callie opened her mouth to argue, but Arizona stopped her with a quick kiss. Both women smiled as they went in for a hug, each of them longing for the physical connection. "I just couldn't help it, Cal," Arizona whispered against her lover's ear, light and dark skin blending together in shadows cast by the moonlight. "I just needed to be sure it was done right…for those girls, for their parents. What if it were Sofia on the table? Would you want people racing through her surgery…or, or going in blind, without enough preparation?"

"Of course not," Callie answered as she ran her hands up and down her wife's back, wanting nothing more than to calm and comfort her.

"I was just doing my job, the best way I know how," Arizona said, clearly feeling the need to defend herself. "Just like I did the night Sofia was born. That's who I am, Callie. And I don't know if I can change it."

"Who said anything about changing?" Callie asked, pulling back to look into her wife's eyes. "I don't want you to change, Arizona. And to hell with anyone who does."

"_Really_…?" Arizona muttered, insecurity in her tone.

"Really," Callie affirmed with no uncertainty, the look in her eyes matching her words. "You may have been a monster…but you're _my_ monster. And I get it. They're your patients. You're the one who knows them inside and out. You're the one who knows their mom and dad…everything they've gone through. You wouldn't be _you_ if you didn't want everything to be perfect for them."

Arizona threw her arms around her wife, kissing her hard on the cheek before resting her head on Callie's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Arizona," Callie said with a smile. "Just telling the truth. Besides, you are incredibly sexy when you're all bossy like that."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona said, flashing her wife a seductive grin. "Why don't we move to our room then. I can order you around all night if you want…"

"All night, huh?" Callie asked, her voice low with desire. "Hmmm…not sure I can turn that down, no matter how tired I am."

The couple then performed a very familiar dance, hands roaming and lips touching as they made their way across the hall to their bedroom. "On the bed…now, Torres," Arizona yelled with authority as she slapped the ass she loved so much. Callie did as told, ridding herself of her clothing along the way. The blonde turned out the lights and lit a few candles, her sapphire eyes now looking down at the beautiful goddess below her. "Just want to make sure everything is perfect."

**Chapter 8: Season 8, Episode 12**

"Well, that was awkward," Callie stated from her position behind the steering wheel, referring to the outburst that quickly cleared the crowd at Zola's birthday party.

"I've never seen Owen like that," Arizona chimed in from the passenger seat, blue eyes casting a sideways glance at her wife. "In his voice, there was so much…hmm, I don't know what the word is."

"Anger," Callie supplied, shrugging her shoulders as she drove. "No, that's not it. It was more like disgust, loathing maybe…"

"Hatred," Arizona whispered, her eyes now shifted to the floor. "The way he was yelling, the things he was saying…it's like he hates his own wife."

"He doesn't hate her, Arizona," Callie said as she pulled into the parking lot behind their apartment complex. "He's hurting. She made a decision for the both of them- a decision that can't be changed…a decision that's left him broken. None of it would hurt so much if he didn't love her. I get it."

Arizona kept her gaze downward, too ashamed to look into the big, brown eyes before her. She knew all too well what it was like to be on the receiving end of such hatred. She remembered the pain in her own heart, not that long ago, caused by Callie's venomous words…words spoken through no fault but her own. "I'm, I-I'm sorry, Calliope," she stammered when she finally found her voice. "I am so, so s-s-orry for hurting you in that way. It's been so long…a-and, and everything's been so good. But I…I made you a promise. For the rest of my life, I'll apologize for leaving you and…"

"Stop," Callie whispered, her eyes closed for a moment. "Please, Arizona…don't. I know you're sorry. And I forgave you for Africa a long time ago. All I'm saying is, I get where Owen is coming from. I was horrible to you when you came back…mean, nasty, vile. You hurt me…and, and so I wanted to hurt you too. Owen's going through the same thing."

"Yeah, well…now the whole hospital knows what he's going through," Arizona said as she opened the car door, peeking into the backseat to find a sleeping Sofia. "You want me to grab her?"

"Nah, that's alright. I've got her," Callie said as she came around to the other side of the car and gently opened the back door. "Okay, sweetie…let's get you up to bed."

The cold wind whistled through the air, causing Sofia to stir a bit. "Shhh…here," Arizona said as she removed her coat and placed it over her daughter like a blanket.

"Arizona…it's freezing," Callie scolded, turning towards her wife. "You're gonna get sick."

"Better than her getting sick," Arizona replied as she ran toward the main entrance, holding the door open for her two girls. She shivered slightly as she warmed herself by the large fireplace in the foyer. "See…I'm fine."

"Fine…ha," Callie mumbled as she came up behind the blonde. Arizona turned and reached her arms out for Sofia, wanting to feel the warmth of her little girl. Callie gladly handed the little bundle over, watching in awe as her daughter nestled into her mama's neck.

The two were a perfect fit, and Callie couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. "See…that's why you don't have to keep apologizing, Arizona," Callie whispered, leaning over to hit the button for the elevator.

Arizona kissed the head full of jet black hair beneath her chin, inhaling the intoxicating scent she never thought she'd long for. "What if she was wrong? What if it was a mistake?" the blonde asked suddenly as they stepped into the elevator.

Callie lowered her brow in confusion for a moment, looking to her wife for clarification. Then it dawned on her…she was talking about Cristina. "She's _not_…and it _wasn't_" Callie answered abruptly, just as Arizona opened her mouth to explain.

"How do you know that?" Arizona muttered as she offered Callie her key, the baby on her chest making it a bit difficult to unlock the door.

The brunette didn't say a word as they entered the apartment, but rather took off her coat, put down her bag, and took Sofia from her wife. "Let's get you out of this party dress," she whispered into raven locks as she made her way into the nursery.

Arizona quickly followed, digging through the Sofia's dresser for a pair of pajamas and a onesie. She handed them to Callie, whose big, brown eyes ventured deep into her baby blues. "Cristina's not like you, Arizona," Callie said as she completed the task of changing their sleeping daughter.

Both women gave the little girl one last kiss goodnight before Callie lifted her off of the changing table and placed her into the crib. "Goodnight, my sweet girl," Arizona whispered as she turned out the light and followed her wife back into the living room.

Callie was already busy pouring them each a glass of wine when Arizona sat down at the kitchen counter, the topic at hand clearly an uneasy one for the brunette. "So, are you going to tell me what you meant back there?" Arizona asked after putting the glass to her lips and taking in some of the sweet, white beverage. "I mean, I know that Cristina and I are nothing alike. She's clearly not bubbly, and cheerful, and smiley like I am," the blonde said with a laugh, causing them both to smile. "But really, Cal…how is their situation that different from ours? I didn't want to have children initially…but, but I loved you enough to change my mind. And when you got pregnant, although the circumstances were far from perfect, I knew that I would love that baby. And I do. She's the best thing that ever happened to us. I love her so much and…"

"I know," Callie stated simply, smiling into her glass of Merlot. "And _you_ are the best mother in the world, Arizona. I always knew you would be. But there's the difference. Cristina…she knows she wouldn't be a good mom. It's not about fear, or self-doubt, or the potential to get her heart broken."

Arizona looked away from her wife then, her cheeks flushed with the memory of feelings past. After putting her wine glass down on the counter, Callie reached over and lifted the blonde's chin, once again gazing into bright blue eyes. "You were just afraid, babe…and that's okay," the brunette whispered as she stroked a soft, pink cheek. Arizona let out a heavy sigh, nodding into her wife's hand. "It's normal to be afraid," Callie continued, pulling the blonde in close. "But Cristina…she's, she's not afraid of being a mother. I think Cristina could be a good mom if she wanted to. She just…_doesn't_ want to."

Arizona hugged her wife tight, hopeful that Callie understood how very grateful she was to be blessed with their child…their beautiful, loveable, perfect baby girl. "Kids deserve parents who want them," she said, finally understanding Cristina's point of view. "She was right not to keep the baby if she didn't really want it."

"You really wanted Sofia though, right? That's why you stayed?" Callie questioned suddenly, leaving the blonde in a state of shock. Arizona felt her eyes begin to well with tears, and no sound came out when she opened her mouth to speak. Instead, Callie grabbed the pale hands in front of her and spoke again. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant that to come out quite like it did. I just…I mean, I know you love Sofia. I know you've loved her since the day she was born…before then even. But I also know that, at the time when I got pregnant, you weren't really ready for a baby. I guess I've just always wondered if you stayed because you really wanted her…or because you just really wanted _me_."

Arizona closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, feeling a bit uncertain how to answer the question honestly without putting her foot in her mouth. It was only when she felt a pair of soft lips on her own that she opened her eyes, the most beautiful chocolate orbs staring straight into her soul. "I'm sorry, Arizona," Callie whispered when she pulled back, swallowing the obvious lump in her throat. "You don't have to say anything. It was a stupid question. You love me and you love Sofia, and you've more than proved that these past few years. Really…just forget about it."

But Arizona couldn't forget about it. She needed Callie to know where her heart was-where it always has been. "You're right. I wasn't really ready for a baby when you got pregnant," the blonde admitted, her voice soft and low. "When I came back from Africa, the only thing I wanted was _you_. I wanted you to forgive me, take me back, let me love you again. Instead, you were angry, and bitter, and…and _pregnant._ I think I would have given anything for you to _not _be pregnant with Mark's baby…"

"Oh," Callie breathed out, stopping Arizona momentarily.

The sadness in those big, brown eyes was enough to break the blonde's heart, and she reached her hand out to grab Callie's just as the brunette was about to turn away from her. "Wait…Calliope, please. Let me finish."

Callie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, the conversation leaving her in full defensive mode. "You don't have to…"

"Yes. Yes, I do," Arizona interjected, slamming her wine glass down on the counter. "I said I didn't want you to be pregnant with _Mark's_ baby. Can you blame me?" Although she wouldn't look at her wife directly, Arizona could see Callie rolling her eyes while she shook her head. "I don't think I could ever be happy knowing you were with someone else. Would you have been happy if I came back from Africa and told you I had slept with one of the other doctors over there?"

"Of course not," Callie mumbled, hanging her head in shame.

This time, it was Arizona who stepped forward and lifted her wife's chin, forcing the connection between their eyes. "I forgave you a long time ago too," the blonde whispered, offering Callie a small smile. "I forgave you the minute I heard Sofia's heartbeat at that first ultrasound." Callie couldn't help but smile herself, her wife's words touching her heart. "I saw that tiny human growing inside of you and fell in love. From that moment on, there was nothing I wanted more than to be a part of that life. That baby was a part of you, no matter how she was created. So to answer your question…yes. Yes, I wanted her."

By this time, Callie was rapidly blinking back tears, her heart swelling with an intense amount of love for the woman before her. "Sofia is a very lucky little girl to have you as her mama. And I'm a very, _very_ lucky woman to have you as my wife," the brunette choked out, her voice cracking with emotion.

Arizona closed the space between them, bringing her hand up to cup her wife's cheek. She ran her thumb under Callie's eyes, wiping away the lone tear that had escaped. "Now…_I_ have a question for _you_," Arizona stated, her eyes locked with the brown ones before her. "Why now? I mean…why wait all this time to ask me about this?"

"I don't know," Callie replied truthfully, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I was afraid to hear the answer. I guess I just pushed all of the doubt out of my head…told myself that you loved our daughter, and that's all that matters. But then…"

"Then you witnessed Owen attack your friend because she didn't want his baby," Arizona said, finishing her wife's sentence.

"Yes. I watched Cristina's marriage fall apart right in front of me because her and Owen want different things," Callie told her. "And so I had to know…had to make sure we weren't going to fall apart one day."

"We are never going to fall apart, Calliope," the blonde promised, taking her wife's hand and holding it over her heart.

"I love you," Callie whispered as she squeezed the hand holding hers.

"I love you too," Arizona said loud and clear before leaning in for a kiss, pouring every ounce of love into her wife's beautiful lips. "I love you and I love our daughter…and I'm not afraid to say it."

The two women giggled at the reference, their serious discussion quickly turning back to normal, everyday conversation. "Mark really is acting like an adult, isn't he?" the brunette chuckled as she picked up the glasses of wine on the counter, offering the white to her wife.

"Thank you," Arizona said as she took the glass, tipping it in Callie's direction. "To us," she proclaimed, her eyes sparkling with affection. The familiar clang of glasses touching rang through the air as the couple smiled at one another lovingly, their eyes locked. "And to Mark…remaining an adult," Arizona added. The two fell into a fit of laugher, the familiar sound of happiness echoing throughout the apartment.

**Chapter 9: Season 8, Episode 13**

Callie woke in the middle of the night, a bit startled from the strange dream she'd just experienced. Nothing was as it should be in that alternate universe. Everything just felt…_wrong_. It took a moment for the brunette to come back to reality, both her body and mind struggling to return. As she opened her eyes, a sense of desperation set in. She looked to her right, but the bed was empty. The whole room felt as empty as her life did in that dream. And no matter how irrational it seemed, she needed to see the one person who her soul had been longing for since the moment her subconscious decided to play this trick on her.

After pushing open the bathroom door to reveal nothing but quiet darkness, Callie headed to the one place she knew her wife would be. She meandered slowly down the hallway in nervous anticipation, a part of her still unsure she would find her life just as she had left it. _But there she was_…the love of her life, leaning over their daughter's crib much like she had been hours earlier when they were putting the tiny human to bed. They had a tiny human. _Just one_…one perfect, healthy, beautiful baby girl. She and Arizona had Sofia, and they had each other, and they were happy. It was just a dream.

"I love you," the raven-haired beauty announced from the doorway, her dark eyes coming to rest on the beautiful blonde before her. The silence in the room was broken without warning, causing Arizona to jump a little. "Sorry…didn't mean to scare you," Callie whispered as a magnificent smile took over her face.

"I love you too," Arizona said as she turned to face her wife, a hint of laughter in her tone.

Blue eyes met brown, and there seemed to be a lifetime of unspoken words uttered in the space between the two women. Callie only broke her loving gaze when Sofia let out a sweet sigh, her little chest rising and falling in unison with her mama's. "No…I _really_ love you," she reiterated, her tone suddenly very serious.

"You know, I put her back to sleep every night," the blonde teased, despite the overwhelming flutter in her heart. "What makes you love me so much this time?"

"I had a dream," the brunette confessed, once again locking eyes with her wife as she came to stand beside her.

The couple just stood there for a moment, side by side, looking down at the other girl who owned their hearts. Arizona watched the miraculous woman who gave her this precious gift, a dimpled smile lighting up the room when Callie whispered, "Sueños dulces, mi amor."

After whispering a final goodnight to Sofia herself, Arizona took Callie's hand and led her to their bedroom. They sat down on the bed, swatches of light and dark skin mingling atop the sapphire sheets as fingers and legs intertwined. The brunette pulled her wife into her arms and hugged her tight, thanking God that this was her reality.

"Are you alright?" Arizona asked, pulling back to meet a pair of warm, chocolate orbs. Callie inhaled sharply before nodding in affirmation, then gave the blonde a small smile and a tender kiss to the cheek. Bright blue eyes questioned the desperate need in the brunette's touch. Something was clearly haunting her Calliope. "Tell me about it," Arizona whispered as she slid in closer to her wife, delicate hands traveling across caramel skin to provide comfort.

"We weren't together," Callie began, attempting to choke down the inexplicable lump in her throat. "You and I…we, we weren't together. We weren't even friends really. We were just colleagues."

Arizona still felt so perplexed. It was a dream…a silly dream that meant nothing. We all have them. Some of the bizarre ones leave you with that unexplainable, eerie feeling when you awaken. But Callie _was _awake now. Nothing had really changed. Sofia was sleeping soundly across the hall, and Arizona was right there. She and Callie were certainly _together_, in every sense of the word. "Okay…so, we weren't together. That really sucks, babe…but it was just a dream."

Callie let out a frustrated sigh, then pulled Arizona deeper into her arms. She kissed her wife's bare shoulder, resting her chin upon it as she inhaled the unmistakable, sweet scent she took for granted. "You don't understand, Arizona," the brunette whispered. "It was terrible."

"What was so terrible, Cal?" the blonde asked gently, trying not to sound unsympathetic. "It was just a dream."

"I told you, Arizona…you and I weren't together," Callie shrieked a bit defensively. Arizona wasn't getting it. "I was…I was married to someone else."

"Anyone I know?" Arizona joked, trying to make light of the situation. Clearly, something about this dream was really bothering her wife, and she just wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Yes, actually," Callie replied, dropping the smaller hands within her own. Arizona's eyes widened at both the statement and the loss of contact. Perhaps she had better take this more seriously. "I was married to Owen," Callie announced before the blonde could even ask, brown eyes searching blue for a reaction.

"Oh…okay, _wow_," Arizona stammered, suddenly feeling her wife's discomfort. "That's just…ughh, I don't know. Strange…gross…_terrible_. Yeah, that's terrible."

"Told you," Callie said, raising her eyebrows. Maybe Arizona was beginning to understand now.

"Was I…was I with someone else too?" Arizona asked, cringing before Callie could even reply.

"No. Well…I don't know," the brunette responded as she went over the details of the dream in her head. "You may have been, but I wasn't aware of it. What I do know is that you weren't mine, even though I wanted you."

"You wanted me? Even though you were married to Owen?" Arizona questioned, feeling more confused by the minute. "Did you cheat on him with me? Cause that's just not…"

"No. No, I did _not_ cheat," Callie declared, feeling a bit offended by the question even though none of this was real. "We had kids. Owen and I had three kids, but I didn't love it."

"Love what?" the blonde whispered, a lump now forming in her throat.

"Any of it. Being married…being a mom," Callie said, blinking back the tears that suddenly formed. "I mean, I guess I had to have loved the kids. But being a mommy wasn't how it should be. It wasn't like it is for us. I felt burdened by them." The feeling of guilt the brunette was experiencing, though completely irrational, was so very real. In this other world, she wasn't the same person, and that was terrifying.

A lone tear trickled down Callie's cheek, breaking the blonde's heart in the process. "_Hey_…it was just a dream," Arizona said again, her thumb tracing the track of sadness down her wife's beautiful face. "You are an amazing mother…and wife."

"But I wasn't _your_ wife," Callie reiterated, looking up into the big, blue eyes before her. "I was so unhappy and I didn't even know it, until…until you hugged me."

"I hugged you?" the blonde asked, a smile naturally forming on her face at the thought.

"Yeah. We…we had a mutual patient," Callie explained, watching her wife narrow her eyes in confusion. "I know this doesn't all make sense to you, but just hear me out. Okay?" Arizona nodded, grabbing the hand that was resting on her knee. "I was a cardiothoracic surgeon, and…and this kid needed a lung transplant. But then he, h-he didn't…and you were so happy that you hugged me. You hugged me and said you thought you loved me."

"I _do_ love you," the blonde professed, flashing her wife a dimpled smile. "With all my heart."

"I know that. And believe me, there is no greater feeling in the world," Callie told the amazing woman before her. "As soon as you touched me, I knew I loved you. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you…couldn't stop thinking about you. It was the only thing that even somewhat resembled reality."

Arizona's smile grew even wider, her heart filling with so much love. "We're made for each other, Calliope. Not even a crazy dream can keep us apart," she whispered as she leaned in for a kiss, the feeling of their lips touching reminding them both that this was all very real. "See, baby…it was just a dream."

"No, it was a nightmare," Callie stated with no uncertainty. "_You_…you are my dream," she told her wife, gazing deep into the baby blues she adored. "Our life is like a dream come true…a dream I never, _ever_ want to wake from."

The sincerity and emotion in her wife's voice caused Arizona's heart to skip a beat, the love they shared never ceasing to amaze her. She pushed Callie down against the mattress with determination, kissing the brunette with every ounce of passion inside of her. Callie clung to her wife desperately as she returned the favor, never wanting to let her go.

The next few hours would be spent making love…proving, over and over again, that dreams really do come true. Our lives, our realities…they are meant to be. Even in an alternate universe, destiny will lead us home. For the first time since she was awoken from her strange dream, Callie was home. In the arms of her soul mate, fate had delivered her…_right where she belonged._

**Chapter 10: Season 8, Episode 14**

Arizona couldn't help the expression of disbelief that took over her face, the surprise trip to the woods turning out much better than she ever imagined. "I still can't believe you did all of this for me," she whispered in between tender kisses, her words momentarily stilling her wife's roaming hands.

"It's Valentine's Day, Arizona," Callie breathed in the blonde's ear, nipping gently on the lobe as her fingers continued to strip away layers of clothing. "I wanted tonight to be special."

Arizona took a step back, bright blue illuminated by the soft candlelight that filled the small room. She offered her wife a shy smile as she slowly unbuttoned her pants, inviting Callie to do the same with a seductive look and a push towards the bed.

"Let's put that lingerie to good use," Arizona suggested, her voice dripping with lust. "After all, there's no one around for miles. We can do whatever we want…be as _loud_ as we want to tonight. There's no sleeping baby…"

"No Mark across the hall…_no one _to interrupt us," Callie whispered as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

Rich chocolate turned dark with desire as the brunette turned to face her wife, passing her a bundle of pink-trimmed black lace. A lump formed in the blonde's throat at the sight before her, the only thing adorning her wife's gorgeous body now a pair of silky shorts and a matching camisole, covered in red and white hearts.

"Wow. You, y-you look…am-mazing," Arizona stammered, feeling a rush between her thighs as she studied every curve this beautiful goddess had to offer her. It took every ounce of control for her not to rush forward and take Callie right then and there. But they should take things slow tonight…make it last. In an effort to gain her bearings, the blonde inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, only opening them again when she felt a pair of strong hands tugging on her shirt.

"Let me help you into this," Callie said as she took the lingerie from her wife's hands. Arizona's cheeks began to flush as the brunette ripped off her shirt and held her arms up over her head. "Here you go…yes, that's much better," Callie whispered as she pulled the lace bodice over her wife's perfect, porcelain skin. "God, you're sexy."

Liquid desire was now pooling around the blonde's core, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "And you are…_irresistible_," she told her wife as she took a step closer, her hands reaching out to touch the magnificent body before her.

But she was stopped before even a finger could make contact with the soft, caramel skin she longed for. Dark eyes reprimanded her as Callie's head shook back and forth. "Uhh, uhh, uhh…not yet, my love."

The pout that inadvertently formed on the blonde's face was heartbreakingly adorable, and her wife could not help but smile. "Come here…" Callie called, grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her into her arms. The brunette leaned down and pressed her lips lightly to the pretty pink ones below her, her hands clasped behind her wife's back. "I just thought we could eat first," she whispered as her mouth attached to Arizona's smooth, white neck. "Mmmm…delicious."

"I can think of a few things I'd like to devour," the blonde chimed in, sliding her hands under the waistband of her wife's silk shorts. Once again, Callie stopped her hands, waving a finger in the air to tell her _she_ isn't on the menu just yet. "Oh…right," Arizona choked out. "The fruit looks really good too."

Callie lead Arizona over to the bed, gesturing for her to take a seat as she grabbed the array of grapes, pears, and strawberries. She placed the fruit tray in the center of the bed, then turned to grab the bottle of champagne and the two flutes behind her. "I think this calls for a toast," the brunette announced, handing her wife a tall glass of the bubbly alcohol. "To camping…to Valentine's Day…and to us."

"To us," Arizona repeated, showing off her dimples with a flirty grin. "And to all of the things we're about to do on this bed."

Callie nearly choked on her champagne at that statement, her eyes wide as she swallowed hard. "Camping is dangerous with _you_," she teased, her big, brown eyes roaming over every inch of the blonde's body.

Arizona looked unbelievably hot in the little getup Callie had picked out for her…almost _too_ _hot_. The more the brunette stared, the harder it was becoming to resist her wife. Callie could feel her desire soaking through her silk boxers, the lust inside of her growing harder and harder to ignore. But like her wife, she wanted this romantic evening to last. So instead of ravishing the incredibly hot woman across from her, she pulled a few grapes off the vine and began to feed Arizona.

"Every good camping trip requires yummy snacks," Callie told the blonde, fingertips traveling over lips as Arizona sucked in the juicy, red grape.

The brunette couldn't help but lick her own lips as she watched her wife devour the fruit, the teasing clearly going both ways. Each time another grape or a bite of strawberry was offered, Arizona would circle the fruit with her tongue, being sure to lap up the juices that were dripping off of her wife's fingers.

"Mmmm…not sure how much you really know about camping, Calliope," Arizona whispered as she sucked on a long, slender thumb. "I've never heard of anyone eating like this in the great outdoors. In fact, I'm pretty sure the only snacks I remember my dad packing were marshmallows and wieners."

"Well, we definitely don't need any of _those_," Callie said as she pushed her wife back against the mattress, cupping her sex roughly. "I think you and I do just fine…"

Arizona let out a long and sensual sigh, thrusting her hips up until her clit made contact with her wife's palm. "Please," she begged, wanting to feel those long, lean fingers inside of her. "Make love to me…"

The brunette looked down on her with dark, hooded eyes, candlelight casting an intimate glow over her beautiful face. "Oh, I will…don't you worry," Callie whispered into golden locks, leaving her wife with a passionate kiss before she backed away from her. "But first…"

"Now what?" Arizona asked, frustration in her tone.

"Well…usually people sing songs or play games as they sit around the campfire," the brunette said, wiggling her eyebrows seductively. And even though this isn't exactly camping, I thought…"

"What? You thought we should sit here in sexy lingerie and sing Cumbaya?" Arizona asked, cutting off her wife before she could explain.

"No…" Callie said as she pulled a slice of pear off of the tray and brought it up to her lips. I thought we could play this." The brunette reached behind her yet again, this time pulling out a little brown bag. She held the handles out and waited for her wife to take a peek, hoping Arizona would like what she saw.

"Now this is _definitely not _the kind of game I played growing up," the blonde chuckled as she removed the two large dice and can of chocolate sauce from the bag. "My father preferred to torture us with sac races and bob the weasel."

"Bob the weasel?" Callie questioned, a hint of laughter in her voice. "That sounds more provocative than this."

"Are we going to play or not?" Arizona asked as she placed a strawberry in her mouth, leaning in to offer it to her wife.

Callie gladly took the sweet, ripe berry between her lips, gliding her tongue along Arizona's mouth as she did. The blonde used the opportunity to kiss her wife, enjoying the luscious combination of strawberry and Callie. The two savored the moment, tongues caressing slowly as they feasted upon one another. Only the need for air broke the couple apart, their delicious kiss leaving them breathless.

"Okay…let's play," Callie breathed out, grabbing the dice before they got too carried away. "So, this red one here has body parts on it. And the pink one's got actions. Alright, so if I roll these and get…lips and tickle, then I guess I'm supposed to tickle your lips."

"Which ones?" Arizona teased, dipping her hand into her own panties. The action elicited a moan from deep within the brunette, her body burning with desire. "Wait a minute, Cal…what's the chocolate for?"

Callie took a moment to look at the directions again, a shy smile forming on her lips. "Dip, drizzle, or drench body parts in the rich, creamy chocolate included. Use at your own discretion." Both she and Arizona laughed a little, though each of them was totally into it.

Callie swiped her finger just around the rim of the can, tasting the chocolate sauce before dipping her finger in again. This time, she smeared the chocolate across Arizona's fuller, bottom lip. The dice indicated she should tickle her wife's lips, so using her tongue, she lightly brushed the plump, pink skin. Arizona squirmed and giggled, the act clearly producing its desired effect. "Okay…okay. Please…that really does tickle," Arizona whined, licking the remaining chocolate off her lips. Callie gave her wife a seductive grin, then passed her the dice. "Oooh…my turn," the blonde hissed in excitement.

Arizona's roll of the dice landed her on top of Callie, licking the gooey sauce off of her wife's chest. She started by drawing a small chocolate heart over the real organ…the heart that beat only for her. She then drizzled a trail of sauce between her wife's perfect breasts, erect buds popping out to greet her as her tongue followed the path. Callie leaned back in ecstasy, another round of moans filling the quiet air. Without warning, the blonde pulled down the straps of her wife's camisole, lips seeking the hard nipples she could no longer resist. Grabbing the jar of chocolate, Callie took it upon herself to coat each taut, brown bud, wanting her wife to devour her some more. Arizona went to work right away, pulling each chocolate-coated nipple into her warm, wet mouth as her fingers ran through the slick folds below.

"What…what about the, the g-game?" Callie stammered as her eyes rolled back in her head, her body tingling with pleasure.

"We don't need the game, Calliope," Arizona whispered as she took back the chocolate sauce, drawing a circle around each of her wife's breasts.

"What are you doing?" Callie inquired, leaning up on her elbows to watch the beautiful woman above her.

"I'm drawing a masterpiece," Arizona replied with a naughty grin, eyebrows raised as she pulled the shorts off of her wife. With one hand pushing up the camisole, the other drew an oval across Callie's bare belly. The blonde then formed a curved line with the sauce…right above the curly, black hairs that lead to her wife's core.

"A smiley face? That's your masterpiece?" Callie said, shooting her wife a look of disbelief.

"It's on your body, Calliope. Even some squiggly lines would look like a masterpiece on this canvas," Arizona murmured against the smooth skin of her wife's inner thigh, her tongue inching closer and closer to the one place it was craving. "Now…I can keep licking chocolate off of you all night. _Or_…we can make loud, crazy, passionate love. Up to you…"

"Make love to me," Callie demanded, rolling on her side to face her wife. "Now, Arizona…before I explode."

With that, the two lovers pressed their bodies together, creamy chocolate being shared between swatches of light and dark skin. Tongues battled for dominance as fingers found the places they'd been searching for all night. Callie used her teeth to remove the black, lace panties she'd been picturing her wife in all week, kissing every inch of porcelain skin as it became exposed. Arizona closed her eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying every single second.

Wanting them to experience the pleasure together, Callie flipped herself around and suspended her body over Arizona's. Her breasts hovered above her wife's lips, nipples being pinched and pulled until she lowered herself enough to gain access to Arizona's dropping core.

Starting slowly, Callie ran her tongue up the length of her wife's slit, stopping only to press it firmly against her throbbing clit. Arizona cried out in ecstasy, trying to remain quiet for a moment before she remembered where they were. Once she realized that there was no one around for miles, she let out a long, almost painful scream, causing Callie to still her talented tongue. The brunette looked over her shoulder to be sure the sound that escaped her wife's lips was one of pleasure. The seductive nod , coupled with the lusty look in the baby blues she was met with, told Callie to continue.

She plunged her tongue deep into Arizona's tight, wet center, eliciting another animalistic scream. The harder she thrust her tongue, the louder Arizona's cries became…and the more Callie wanted to make her wife come. With each uninhibited cry, Callie pushed deeper and deeper into Arizona's abyss. She was so turned on by her wife that she had forgotten the position they were in, and when the blonde suddenly flicked her tongue across her clit, Callie let out a scream that rivaled Arizona's in both pitch and volume.

The brunette's scream only heightened Arizona's desire to please her gorgeous wife, and before Callie even saw it coming, the blonde shoved two fingers deep inside of her. Callie's hips bucked up before her core came crashing down around the blonde's hand, her pelvis thrusting as she continued to devour the most delicious treat yet.

It wasn't long before both women were on the edge, the intense cycle of screams and thrusts causing Callie and Arizona to reach a climax neither had ever hit before. Just as she felt the release of her wife's orgasm coat her tongue, Callie came hard around Arizona's fingers. One more flick of that pretty, pink tongue sent the brunette plummeting over the cliff, her body trying desperately to hold out as she hovered over her wife. When each of them had ridden the waves of ecstasy, Callie collapsed beside Arizona, heavy panting the only sound now filling the room.

"I love camping," Arizona breathed out as she rolled her body towards her wife, loving arms seeking the beautiful body she'd just worshipped.

Callie kissed her wife with every ounce of love and passion inside of her, laughing into sweat-drenched, blonde locks. "I'll remember that when Sofia begs us to take her someday."

"Who said anything about taking Sofia?" Arizona joked, winking at her wife as a brilliant smile took over her face. "Mmmm…that was amazing, Calliope. This whole night has been just…_amazing_."

"Yes…yes, it has," Callie agreed as she placed a tender kiss to her wife's temple. "And it's far from over," she reminded the blonde, her eyes once again turning dark with desire. "We have the trailer for the whole night, you know?"

"Hmmm…all night, huh?" Arizona whispered, licking her lips in anticipation. "Did you bring any more toys?"

"Uh huh…all kinds of fun things," Callie said as she pulled her wife onto her body and kissed her deeply. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Calliope. I love you," Arizona whispered before her lips came crashing down upon her wife's once more. "Now, back to camping…"

**Season 8: Episode 14 (Part 2)**

Callie rolled over and looked at the beautiful blonde beside her, the sunrise casting amber rays across the pure, white skin she'd spent hours worshipping the night before. Arizona looked breathtaking in the early morning light, golden strands of hair falling ever so slightly in her gorgeous face. The brunette let out a contented sigh, then smiled as she reminisced about the amazing evening she and her wife had shared. Their Valentine's date out in the woods, inside the trailer that Callie had decorated perfectly, was the best one they'd had yet. It was romantic…intimate…erotic. It reminded them both that they were not just two working mothers. They were lovers…two people, sharing their bodies and souls.

"Penny for your thoughts," Arizona whispered, her voice still a bit raspy from all the screaming.

"Hmmm…just admiring the view," Callie husked in her wife's ear, pulling the blonde into her arms. The sunlight was now streaming in through the sheer curtains surround the bed, lighting up those intense, blue eyes the brunette so adored. She stared into them for a moment, her lips transforming from wide grin into an affectionate kiss. "Good morning, beautiful," she whispered once she pulled her lips away from Arizona's, brown eyes locked with blue once more.

"Good morning, baby," Arizona replied, leaning up on her elbows to steal another quick kiss. The blonde yawned and stretched her aching body, every muscle sore from being overworked. But last night was well worth the pain. A dimpled smile illuminated the already sunny trailer as Arizona's mind filled with thoughts of lovemaking…of hours and hours spent giving and receiving love and pleasure. Her wife was truly a goddess…a magnificent creature she would dedicate the rest of her life to worshipping. "Too bad we can't stay here forever," Arizona said as she glanced around the room, burned-out candles and half-eaten fruit the remnants of their night of bliss.

"Forever's a long time, Arizona. I think we'd miss our daughter after a while," Callie joked, pushing a strand of unruly hair behind her wife's ear. "It would be nice to stay a bit longer though."

"Yeah. Too bad we have to work, huh?" the blonde chimed in, a devilish gleam taking over her usually innocent eyes. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if we had the day off?"

"Yes. That would be amazing," Callie agreed, releasing a heavy sigh. "But it's a little late to try and…"

The brunette stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the look in her wife's eyes, a mischievous smile playing on Arizona's lips. "Really? You…you did it? "

"Really…I did it," Arizona chuckled, loving the look of surprise on her wife's face. "I knew you were planning something for us last night, but I…I wanted to do something special too. So I talked to Owen last week and we…we have the whole day to ourselves."

"You are amazing," Callie said, in awe of her wife. "Guess we don't have to leave our little hideaway so soon then."

"Well, actually…I did have a few things in mind for today," Arizona mumbled, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Oh…oh, okay then," Callie said, rolling over to grab the matching red bathrobes she brought along for her and Arizona.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" the blonde asked as she grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her back down onto the mattress.

Callie leaned in and placed a tender kiss to her wife's pretty, pink lips, savoring the taste of sweet strawberries that seems to have lingered there. "Mmmm," she hummed as she slid her arm around Arizona's still naked body, fingertips seeking out her beautifully bare ass.

Arizona pushed her bottom back against Callie's hand, a quiet moan escaping her lips when the brunette began to knead the tender flesh. "I am definitely willing to let my plan get derailed a bit," she whispered as she removed the sheet that was loosely covering their joined bodies.

"Are you sure?" Callie inquired, eyebrows raised seductively. "Because I know how you like to keep to your schedule. I wouldn't want to interfere with your…"

"Shut up," Arizona muttered as she slid her body closer to the beautiful goddess beside her. "Just shut up and make love to me, Calliope.

Arizona's lips came crashing down upon her wife's with passion and determination, the physical need to be with Callie overpowering her body and mind. She hooked a leg around the brunette and pulled herself up, straddling the caramel hips below her. Then, leaning down until their chests were pressed together- heart beating against heart- she whispered, "Te quiero…te necesito...te deseo."

When she pulled back, she was met with a pair of warm, chocolate eyes…eyes that the sun rose and set in- at least, in her world. Callie looked at her with a mixture of love and lust, her smile beaming from ear to ear. "You sound so sexy when you speak to me in Spanish," the brunette whispered as she rolled their joined bodies, her luscious curves coming to rest atop her wife's delicate form. "I love you…and need you…and want you too."

Callie rocked her hips towards Arizona, eliciting another moan from the blonde. Soft, full lips attached to the milk white skin below them, forming a path from Arizona's neck all the way down to her cleavage. "Since…I…got to call…all…of the…shots… last night…why don't….you…tell me…exactly…what you want…this morning," Callie whispered in between feather-light kisses, her mouth purposely missing the hard, pink nipples Arizona was offering.

Sapphire eyes, darkened with desire, looked down upon the brunette for a moment as Arizona calculated the best way to have her needs fulfilled. It took a moment for her to find her voice, her breath hitching in her throat as Callie continued to tease her breasts, fingers circling the erect buds. Covering Callie's hand with her own, the blonde thrust her nipple up into her wife's mouth and demanded, "Suck it, baby."

Callie did as told, drawing Arizona's nipple in between her lips and gently caressing it with her tongue. "Harder," Arizona yelled as she grabbed the silky raven locks dangling over her, tugging fiercely as she pulled Callie's mouth down upon her. Callie sucked on the tender bud, her wife's demands sending a rush of liquid right to her core. She loved bossy Arizona, especially when bossy Arizona was naked in her bed.

Arizona began to pant as Callie continued the ministration on her breasts, teeth nipping and tongue flicking just the right spot. The sheet below her was growing damp, Arizona's bundle of nerves tingling every time her wife's thigh grazed it. Callie was wet too…the blonde could feel the juices coating her skin as her wife began to grind down upon her. She parted her legs and twisted her body until she could feel her throbbing clit make contact with Callie's. They began to move together, creating a rhythm that allowed their hot, wet centers to connect.

When Callie slid a hand in between them and teased Arizona's opening, the blonde quickly stopped her, bright blue locked with deep brown. "No, no…not today," she breathed into her wife's ear, her words soon replaced by her tongue. Callie writhed and squirmed, her chest heaving against Arizona's as she let out a sigh of disappointment. "Remember…my turn to call the shots," the blonde reminded her wife.

Callie smiled then pulled Arizona's body closer yet, each of them letting out a squeal as their clits mingled once more. "Is this okay?" the brunette teased as she thrust her hips forward and grabbed her wife's ass, holding her pulsing nerves against Arizona's stiff nub. The blonde simply nodded as she reached around to cup the full bottom she adored, the action further pressing their cores together.

Callie dug her heels into the mattress and jerked her body up and down, the firm grip on Arizona's ass guiding the blonde's body right where it needed to be. "Fuck me," Arizona instructed as she pushed herself back, her legs spread as she lay flat on the bed. Callie climbed aboard without hesitation, her beautiful body rocking hard against her wife's. It only took a moment for her own orgasm to build, her clit practically on fire as it rubbed against Arizona's. The brunette gasped when she felt her wife come, a pool of liquid coating her center as it continued to glide.

"See…I don't need fingers, or tongue, or toys to get me off. All I need is you," the blonde husked in Callie's ear.

That was all it took for Callie to come, liquid flowing fast and hard against the throbbing clit below her. "You are an evil woman," she whispered into golden locks, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Who, me?" the blonde asked coyly, showing off her dimples. "I'm an angel."

"You're definitely _my_ angel," Callie said, her voice suddenly full of emotion. "Come here, my angel," she called, opening her arms for Arizona.

The two lay in bed, sharing cuddles and tender kisses until their bellies began to rumble. "Guess we've worked up quite an appetite," Arizona said, giggling into her wife's neck. "Why don't you go take a shower while I clean this place up a bit?"

Callie rolled over, grabbing her robe as she got up. She walked towards the bathroom, turning back to offer her wife a seductive smile. "You could join me…"

"I _could_…but then we'd never get out of here. And I've got big plans for us today," the blonde said, winking playfully. "Now, hurry up. We need to be somewhere in an hour."

About fifty minutes later, both women were showered and dressed. The trailer was left exactly how Callie had found it, a little note popped in the door to thank Derek. Exhausted bodies were replenished with bagels and much needed coffee. Driving in the car, it was as if the past fourteen hours had never happened. But they did. Flirty smiles and roaming eyes were evidence that these two lovers has shared something exceptional.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Callie dared to ask as she glanced at her wife once more, butterflies still fluttering wildly in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, it occurred to me that we were missing something very important last night," Arizona replied.

"Um, excuse me…I don't think _anything _was missing lastnight," Callie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

They both laughed as the car came to a halt outside their favorite park…the place they used to meet for lunch what seemed like a lifetime ago. Arizona turned the key and removed herself from behind the steering wheel, quickly running around to open the door for her wife. "After you, my darling," she whispered, taking Callie's hand in her own.

Arizona lead Callie right to their bench, which had about a dozen heart-shaped balloons tied to it. There were rose petals leading to a large blanket at the top of the hill, overlooking the city. A picnic basket, a bottle of wine, and a big stuffed teddy bear were set atop the blanket. It was a perfect scene, Callie thought. Except something didn't feel quite right. Something was missing.

Then she saw her…a little head of black hair blowing in the breeze as Mark carried her to them. "Hi, Sofia," Callie called to their daughter, waving in the baby's direction. "Aw…hello, sweet girl."

"Hi, baby girl. Thanks, Mark," Arizona said as she leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead. Mark nodded and winked, telling them all to have a fun afternoon before he went back to work.

Sofia giggled happily, content to be back with her two moms. "Originally, this was supposed to happen in our apartment," Arizona informed her wife. "But when I saw that it was going to be fifty degrees today, I changed the plan a bit. Figured maybe we should spend a little time in the great outdoors. Luckily, I was able to get a hold of Mark while you were in the shower."

"This is amazing, Arizona," Callie said, blinking back tears of joy as she looked at their precious baby. "I know Valentine's Day was supposed to be about us, but…"

"But she's our little Valentine too," Arizona interjected, throwing her arms around her girls. "Yes…Mama loves you, Sofia," the blonde whispered, lavishing the little girl with tender kisses. "And I love Mommy too."

"And I love you both, from the bottom of my heart," Callie whispered as she looked up at the sky, wondering how she could get any closer to heaven.


	2. Meat Grinders and Miracles

**Chapter 12 (Season 8: Episode 15)**

Arizona had only been at the daycare a few minutes when she saw her wife coming towards her, the beautiful jet black hair and caramel skin she'd been aching to see all day finally coming to life before her very eyes. The Peds surgeon looked down at the other girl she'd been dreaming of all day, a sigh of content…and relief, leaving her lips as she reached down to pick Sofia up out of her crib. "Hi, baby girl," she whispered into another head of silky, raven locks. "Did you have a nice nap, hmmm? Look…here comes Mommy."

As if she understood every word, Sofia turned her head in the direction of the opening door, her eyes lighting up just the way Callie's do. The baby smiled as she looked back and forth between the big, brown eyes that matched her own and the baby blues she had fallen in love with months and months ago…the familiar eyes that brought her peace and comfort during the many days spent in the confines of an incubator.

Looking at their daughter now, it was hard to believe she was ever a tiny preemie in the NICU, fighting to survive…just like Morgan's little boy was. Arizona clung to Sofia, pressing her lips to the baby's soft, smooth cheek with a tenderness only a mother could bestow. "I love you," she whispered to the miniature version of her wife, a dimpled smile forming on the blonde's lips when Sofia nestled into the crook of her neck.

"Hi there, pretty girls," Callie said as she came to stand beside her two loves, her magnificent smile quickly fading when she noticed the tears her wife was trying to keep at bay. "Hey…you okay?" she asked, running a hand down Arizona's arm as she leaned in to kiss their daughter's forehead.

"Mmmm…fine now," the blonde whispered as she rocked Sofia back and forth on her hip, her body naturally swaying as if she'd been doing this forever. Warm, chocolate orbs pleaded with her to explain, and she knew her wife wasn't going to let it go that easily. "Delivered a preemie today," Arizona confessed after a moment of silence, causing Callie to stop tickling Sofia and stare at her once more.

"Yeah…I heard. Grey told me that the pregnant intern had a heart attack or something," Callie told her wife. "Alex said you had to take the baby pretty early…"

"It…i-it was just like Sofia a-all over again," Arizona choked out, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Sofia held her arms out for Callie, who gladly gathered the baby up. The brunette held their daughter close, just as her wife had been, and thanked God for their small miracle. "How are they doing…Morgan and the baby?" she asked, closing her eyes as memories of the accident and the NICU flooded her mind.

"They're both stable…for now," Arizona replied, taking a step towards her wife. The blonde looked at the two beauties before her, her heart nearly stopping at the thought of losing either one of them. "I need to go check on the baby again…and, and finish my charts. But I…I-I just had to see her," Arizona said.

Blue eyes met brown, words no longer necessary as one soul found another. Callie understood, better than anyone, how her wife was feeling. Except…she wasn't a Peds surgeon. She would never have to care for another preemie ever again, God willing. She didn't have to re-live the trauma they'd gone through…didn't have to be responsible for saving tiny humans, or face their devastated parents if she couldn't. As much as Callie Torres sometimes envied her wife as a doctor, this was one instance where she definitely did not want to be in her shoes. "I'm sorry," the brunette whispered, sympathetic eyes scanning the bright blue ones before her. "Can I do anything to make it better?"

Arizona sucked in a deep breath, blinking back the tears as she looked at her wife and daughter. "You're already doing it," she mumbled as she threw her arms around her girls, burying her head into Callie's shoulder. "When I need a miracle, all I have to do is look at the two you. You make me believe."

Callie was the one holding back tears now, the tenderness in her wife's voice causing her heart to ache in the greatest way imaginable. "And here, I was about to come in and tell you all about my grind," she joked, their joined bodies shaking with her nervous laughter. Sofia squealed in delight, her sweet baby giggles ridding the air of the heavy emotion caused by undying love.

"A grind, huh?" Arizona questioned as she reached out for Sofia, wanting…no- needing to hold her again before she had to get back to work. Sofia went willingly of course, her little eyes lighting up when they made contact with her mama's.

Callie began to gather the baby's things, packing up her diaper bag as she described the arm she had to put back together that day. "Finally, Grey suggested we use a toe as an implant for the thumb," the brunette explained to her wife. "It was a good idea. She's…she's a good doctor, Meredith. Actually, she' s a great doctor. Brilliant."

"She's Ellis Grey's daughter, Cal. Did you expect anything less?" Arizona said with a laugh as she stacked blocks up for Sofia to knock over. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to rope her into Ortho. You could use a prodigy of your own."

"Oh…you mean, like Karev? Some prodigy," Callie muttered as she leaned over their daughter's crib, not wanting to forget Sofia's favorite blanket. "Okay. Think I've got everything. Sofia…say bye-bye to your friends."

Arizona took the baby's arm and waved it at the other kids before saying goodnight to her caregivers and signing her out of the daycare. She followed her wife down the hall, whispering quite loudly in her daughter's ear as she went along. "Mommy's just jealous because she doesn't have an Alex."

Callie laughed wildly, scoffing at the implication. "Yeah…that's it, Sof. Mommy's jealous that Mama has a little puppy dog following her around all day. Please…"

"First of all, Karev is no puppy. He's…he's more like a pit bull," the blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, he can be vicious," Callie retorted, unable to stop the taunting smirk that formed on her face. Arizona rolled her eyes once more and huffed loudly, only causing the brunette's subtle smile to turn into a wide grin. "You're adorable when you're mad, you know that?" she whispered as she came to stand beside her wife in the elevator, full lips seeking out a smooth, porcelain cheek.

Arizona closed her eyes and breathed deeply, unable to stop the smile that formed at her wife's kiss. "First of all…that's not fair, Calliope," she said, crossing her arms over her chest as if she was really angry.

Callie only laughed and went back for more, peppering her wife's face with soft, lingering kisses. Sofia reached over and grabbed a fistful of the brunette's hair, tugging on it gently. "Oh, you want some too?" Callie said as she disentangled the tiny fingers from her raven locks and pulled the baby onto her hip. She could see Arizona smiling as she plastered their daughter's face with kiss after playful kiss, baby blues sparkling under the fluorescent lights.

"So, I'm gonna come in early the next few weeks to help Grey study for the Boards," Callie announced rather randomly as the elevator doors opened up to the main lobby.

Arizona stepped out, her brow furrowed in confusion as she walked with her girls. "Thought you didn't want a puppy following you around," she teased.

"I don't," Callie said brown eyes now the ones rolling. "She's not my Karev, okay? She's just…she's my, my friend."

"Your friend?" Arizona shrieked, eyes wide with surprise. "Since when are you and Meredith Grey friends?"

"Since…since t-today," the brunette stuttered, still feeling a bit unsure of the whole situation. "I like her. I've always kind of liked her, I guess."

"Should I be jealous?" Arizona teased as she continued to play peek-a-boo with Sofia.

Callie just rolled her eyes again, shaking her head in mock disgust. "Anyway…we have a baby. And they have a baby. Sofia loves playing with Zola. You can tell they're going to be buddies. And…and we're already friends with Derek. I mean, he did let us use the trailer."

"Oh…I know. And believe me, I'm going to thank him for it," the blonde said, her voice suddenly dripping with lust. "Maybe if you get onto Grey's good side, they'll let us use the van next time. I overheard Lexi telling Kepner that she found them trying to sneak in a little nookie on the front seat."

Despite her best effort, Callie started to laugh. Her wife was a moron…but a really cute, surprisingly funny moron. "I think that's my cue to get out of here. What do you think? You ready to go home, honey?" she asked the baby who was beginning to fidget in her arms.

"I think it's great that you're helping Meredith, Cal," Arizona said quite seriously as she leaned in for a kiss. Callie pressed her lips lightly to her wife's, her eyes smiling at the baby blues she loved so much. "And I think it would be great to have another couple to hang out with. Especially one with a very cute baby." The blonde gasped when Sofia let out a loud cry. "Don't worry…no one's as cute as you," she whispered, placing a tender kiss to her daughter's beautiful, black hair. "See you in a little while, sweetie."

"Hurry up and get those charts done," Callie ordered, offering her wife a subtle smile. "We'll be waiting for you." Arizona nodded and waved, watching in awe as her two beautiful miracles walked out into the Seattle rain.


	3. Sorrow and Second Chances

**(Chapter 13) Season 8: Episode 16**

Callie Torres lay in bed, her body wrapped around her wife's from behind. She rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder, peace and quiet finally filling the air after another long and grueling shift.

The day, like most days, had been a crazy one. Both Callie and Arizona were so busy with patients, and surgeries, and never-ending hospital drama that they barely had an hour with their daughter.

The Peds surgeon had left her micro preemie and rushed to pick Sofia up, but by the time Callie got home and the little family had dinner, it was already past the baby's bedtime. Sofia barely made it out of the tub and into her pajamas before sleep took over her little body, her sweet yawns leaving the two women in a state of both awe and regret. These were the days the blonde despised, but they were inevitable for two successful surgeons with a baby. It wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Callie must be feeling bad about the lack of time with their daughter too, the blonde thought as she pressed her back against warm, caramel skin. She thought about striking up a random, unimportant conversation to take their minds off of it, but barely had her mouth open when another voice broke the silence.

"Do you think she really meant it?" Callie asked, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow. Arizona rolled over to face her wife, her hands coming to rest atop the brunette's chest.

She could feel Callie's heart beating beneath her fingertips, and she couldn't help but smile despite the sadness in the big, brown eyes before her. "What are you talking about, Calliope?" she whispered, bright blue setting into the rich chocolate she adored.

"Teddy," Callie replied, letting out a heavy sigh. "Do you…do you think she meant what she said earlier? That nothing matters to her now that Henry is gone?"

The blonde inhaled sharply and furrowed her brow, taking a moment to carefully think over the question at hand. Arizona's small, delicate fingers had never left their position over Callie's heart, and the steady rhythm of the perfectly working organ gave her an answer at once. "Yes. I think she meant it. In fact, I _know_ she meant it."

"How do you _know_?" the brunette inquired, once again staring into the endless ocean of blue before her. "I mean, I'm sure it feels that way…like her life is over, like nothing matters anymore. But she won't feel that way forever, right? She's a surgeon. She's still operating. She must…she must get some joy, or at least satisfaction, from saving lives. Right?"

The blonde stopped her wife's heartbreaking rambling with a kiss, her lips touching Callie's forcefully but tenderly. She dug her fingertips into her wife's chest, wishing she could hold that beating heart in her hand. The brunette shot her a questioning look, but didn't dare ask. She knew her wife…Arizona would explain when she was ready.

Another moment of eerie silence passed before the blonde could form words, past feeling coming back with a vengeance. "When y-you almost…when I almost lost you, I-I thought about what my life would be like," Arizona choked out, tears burning the back of her eyes.

Callie pulled her wife in close, her own eyes clouded with empathetic sadness. "Arizona…" she whined, already feeling guilty for taking them down this path. "Baby, please don't…"

"No. You asked me how I know," the blonde cut in, her tone firm. "I know how Teddy can feel that way…feel like she can't function, can't think straight, can't care anymore. It's hard to care when the love of your life just disappears one day."

"But I didn't disappear on you, Arizona," Callie whispered, grabbing the hands on her chest and holding them tight. "See…I'm right here."

"I know. I know that, Cal. And believe me, I will always be grateful that I got to keep you…and Sofia…and my life. But there was a period of time when I didn't know if either of you would make it. And I…I f-felt so empty inside. I couldn't sleep, or eat, or even cry anymore. It felt like my soul had already died."

"Oh, Arizona…" Callie breathed, her lungs feeling the burden of her wife's heartache.

"I knew that I would have to go on if Sofia made it…even if you never came back to us. I knew that," Arizona told her wife, baby blues leaving brown for a moment to glance over at the baby monitor. "I would have still done it, Calliope. I would have still been her mama."

Callie could no longer keep the tears at bay, letting them fall on her wife's cheeks as she pressed her forehead to Arizona's. "I'm glad I got the chance to see it," the brunette whispered. "I wouldn't want to miss seeing you with our baby. It's the best thing in the whole world."

"No. No. Being a family is the best thing in the whole world," Arizona said, her own tears creeping out. "None of this would be the same without you. My life would still feel empty. I would have no one to share the joy of our daughter with…or the sorrow of losing a patient. I would have no one to laugh with, or cry with, or make love with. And that's how Teddy feels right now, because…because her husband didn't make it. She didn't get a second chance. Hell, she didn't even get to say goodbye."

Callie released a heavy sigh, burying her nose into soft, golden locks. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that," she whispered. "I don't think I could have handled it. In fact, I know I couldn't have. I died inside without you, both times we were apart. And you were still alive…still here, on earth. I can't imagine losing you for real."

"And hopefully, you never will," the blonde said as she pulled back to look into her love's eyes. "At least not until we're really, really old. Like loose, saggy skin and walkers kind of old."

Neither woman could help the laughs that escaped their lips, Arizona's statement finally breaking the tension their melancholy conversation had created. "Is she going to be alright?" Callie asked when the giggles subsided, her mind unable to turn off their friend's despair.

"I don't know," Arizona answered truthfully, choking down the vile lump in her throat. "I honestly don't know if Teddy will ever be the same again. But I do know this…we are going to be there for her, every step of the way. We're going to share in her grief, and sorrow, and anger…even if it's terribly sad and difficult. And we're going to share our love, and joy, and happiness with her…even if she doesn't want us to. Because that's what good friends do."

"Well, you would know," the brunette said as she pulled her wife into her arms once more, beating heart against beating heart. "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"You're not too bad yourself," Arizona whispered, gazing into a pool of dark chocolate before her lips came crashing down upon her wife's.

A multitude of emotions passed between eager mouths, quiet desperation in their kiss. They clung to one another like never before, bodies and souls wrapped up in undying love and gratitude for the life they were so fortunate to share. Tonight, there wasn't just a desire to make love. There was a _need_…a need to take what could have been lost forever.

_**A/N: Guess I am going to make a slow transition back here. Posted all the old "moments" in one chapter, and this is the latest! Hope it makes everyone happy to see me back on FF. Not sure if I will publish everything here, but I did want to put this out there. We'll see. Hope you are all doing well & would love to hear from you!**_


	4. Smitten

_**Little Moments: Season 8**_

**Summary:** **Extensions from the episodes, attempting to fill in the gaps and add to all Calzona scenes/storylines.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 14 (Season 8; Episode 17) :**

"_**Smitten"**_

The apartment was quiet. Dinner plates were still on the table. Empty beer bottles lined the counter. The laptop was pumping out Callie's latest ipod mix. It was Mark's night with the baby, and neither of the ladies had to work in the morning. It was a rare night where two mothers could be consumed by alcohol, dancing, and one another instead of laundry, diapers, and one very adorable little girl.

When a new techno song began, Arizona let out a heavy sigh and collapsed on the couch. Callie shook her head, extending her hand out to the beautiful woman before her. "Come on, babe. Just a few more. Doesn't this feel good? I can't remember the last time we danced it out all night."

Arizona grabbed the hand in front of her as if she was going to get right back on the wagon, but instead tried to pull her wife down beside her. "I'm getting tired, Cal. It's been a long day and I…"

Callie huffed, rolling her eyes as she attempted to wiggle away from the blonde. But Arizona was persistent, tugging on her wife's hand a bit harder. "If you let me finish…what I was going to say was, I'm getting tired and I don't want to waste all of my energy just dancing."

"Ohhhh," the brunette hummed, catching Arizona's drift. "I see. Well then, by all means…rest up. I didn't intend on us just dancing all night either."

With that, Callie gave in and flopped down on the couch, pulling her wife into her arms. She kissed the head of golden locks that quickly came to rest against her shoulder, inhaling the sweet, unmistakable scent she often dreamed of during the day. Yes…even after all of these years, she was still smitten.

Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie's, their fingers intertwined between their bodies. She closed her eyes and just breathed. This was peace. This was happiness. This was love.

"This is so much better," the blonde whispered, snuggling into her wife's side.

"Hmmm, better than what?" Callie asked, pulling her love in even closer.

Blue eyes opened up, dimples slowly peeking out from behind the blonde's smile as she stared into the pool of dark chocolate she adored. "This," Arizona said, gesturing to their comfortably joined bodies, "is better than anything. It's better than that first date…or, or that first time. It's better than that feeling when everything is so new and uncertain- that feeling of just being…"

"Smitten?" Callie supplied, giggling a bit as she turned to face her wife. "Are you saying you're not smitten with me anymore, Mrs. Torres?"

"Oh, on the contrary," Arizona replied with a laugh. "I'm more smitten now than I've ever been."

"You seem surprised," the brunette commented, seeing the wonder in the baby blues before her.

Arizona thought for a moment, knowing her words often don't come out right. She loved the woman beside her more than anything in the world, and the last thing she wanted was to upset her. "I-I, I just…I don't know. I guess I always just assumed that…"

"Spit it out, Arizona," the brunette chuckled, sensing her wife's hesitation.

"Okay," Arizona squealed, playfully swatting Callie's arm with her free hand. "Well I guess I always just assumed that nothing could be better than falling in love."

"Nothing is," the brunette quickly agreed. "Lucky me…I've been able to experience that twice."

Now it was Arizona was seemed upset, the idea of her wife falling for anyone else but her-past or not, leaving her more than a little discontent. Callie couldn't help but smile at the pout on her baby's face, knowing full well that jealous Arizona would be coming out in full form if she didn't clear things up. "Sophia," she whispered as she lifted the blonde's chin to meet her gaze. "First, I fell in love with you. Then, I fell in love with our daughter."

Arizona exhaled loudly, breathing a sigh of relief. The pout on her face soon became a super magic smile, sheer happiness lighting up the room. "Of course. Of course you fell in love with Sophia, just like I did. I-I…I knew that. I'm just…I'm just an idiot."

"Hey, that's my wife you're talking about," Callie teased, leaning in to capture a pair of soft, pink lips. "Anyway…you still have to explain it to me."

"Explain what?" the blonde questioned, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Explain exactly what it is that's better than falling in love," Callie explained, smiling brightly at the adorable woman before her.

"Oh, right. Lost my train of thought for a moment…you know, with the jealousy and then that kiss," Arizona joked. Callie continued to smile, but didn't want to let her wife off the hook. If Arizona had something to say, she wanted to hear it.

The blonde knew that Callie was waiting…she could tell by her persistent stare. Damn woman could look right into her soul. At least, that's how it felt. And what an amazing feeling it was…when they first fell in love, and even more today. "This," she repeated, once again gesturing to their bodies, fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. "Not just falling in love…_staying_ in love."

"So now you're telling me you didn't think we would _stay_ in love?" the brunette teased, trying desperately to keep a straight face. "Because I always knew that…"

This time, it was Arizona who leaned in for a kiss, capturing the brunette's full lips with her own. "Shut up, Calliope," she whispered when they broke for air. "I'm trying to explain this to you."

"Oh…okay then," Callie stammered, swallowing the lump that always seemed to form when her wife kissed her like that.

She noticed Arizona swallowing a lump as well, but not one filled with desire. The blonde looked down at her lap, nervously fidgeting with Callie's fingers. Suddenly, this conversation became much more serious. "What, baby?" Callie whispered, ducking down to meet a pair of bright blue eyes.

"In the beginning-with us…I was, I was just so afraid. I had never felt that way about anyone before, and I just kept waiting for something bad to happen," the blonde mumbled, obviously feeling a bit ashamed of her feelings.

"Why did you think something bad would happen?" Callie inquired, squeezing her wife's delicate fingers. "Because I was a newborn? Because I wasn't really a _lesbian_, like the other women you had dated?"

"No. Well, maybe a little," the blonde admitted. "But it wasn't just the fact that you were bi-sexual that scared me. I mean…it did. It _does_. I guess in the back of my mind, I'll always worry that you'll want to go back to men. That I won't always be enough for you."

"Arizona…" Callie whined, her big, brown eyes filled with sadness. "Honey, I love you. And I want _you_…nobody else, man or woman. Please…don't ever be afraid of that. You are more than enough for me…you're everything."

"I am?" Arizona questioned, blinking back tears of insecurity. Callie simply nodded, holding tight to the small hands within her own. "See…that's what surprises me. That after all this time, you can still love me like that…that we can still love each other like that. Even after all we've been through…the breakups, the baby, everything. We're still in love, right?"

Callie dipped her head, shooting daggers with her eyes this time. "Do you really need to ask me that?" she said, a hint of disappointment in her tone. "Don't I show you how much I love you and our life?"

The blonde was the one nodding now, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Like I said, I'm and idiot," she whispered, reluctantly looking up into dark, chocolate orbs. "I'm just so afraid of losing what we have. And I know…I know, we're going to be fine. We're happy, our baby is beautiful and healthy…we are so incredibly blessed. Seeing little Tommy in the OR today reminded me of that."

"Yeah, kind of hard not to think about Sophia when you look at him," Callie chimed in, offering her wife a sympathetic smile. "He's tough, Arizona. He'll pull through. I can feel it in my bones."

"I hope you're right," Arizona said, once again looking down at her lap. "And I hope that Morgan makes it out of this okay too. I can't imagine being all alone with Sophia in the NICU, wondering everyday if it could be her last."

"Morgan's not alone, Arizona," Callie whispered. "She has you and the amazing team of nurses…and Karev."

"Oh no, here we go again," the blonde muttered, letting out a long winded sigh. "What's wrong with Alex lending her some support? She needs it…and, a-and that little guy could use another person in his corner too."

"I'm not debating that, babe," Callie replied. "I just don't want to see Morgan get hurt. What if she falls for Karev and he walks? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Or, or what if he just can't handle it all? Sure, he's a great doctor and you can tell he cares about the baby and all. But…"

"But, what?" the blonde asked, a hint of defensiveness in her tone. "What's wrong with him being there for them? Alex is a pretty straightforward guy. If Morgan falls for him and he doesn't feel the same way, he'll let her know. And she's a grown woman, right? She can take care of herself."

"Not when she's so busy taking care of her very tiny, very sick preemie," the brunette supplied. "She's not thinking clearly, Arizona. All she can see is this smart, cute, older resident trying to take care of her. She's smitten. And if he's not, she's going to get her heart broken…_again_. Her fiancé already left her and their son. I'm not so sure Morgan will be able to handle it if Karev walks."

The blonde crossed her arms and huffed, knowing her wife was right. As much good as Alex could do, he could unintentionally do much more harm. "Smitten, huh?" Arizona chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll talk to him…make sure he keeps himself in check."

Callie smiled, pulling her wife back into her arms where she belonged. Arizona nestled into the warm body she had come to depend on, bright blue reflected in deep brown as eyes and souls reconnected. "I'm still pretty smitten myself," the brunette whispered, pushing Arizona onto her back and straddling her hips.

"Mmmm, is that so?" the blonde husked, staring up at her wife. "Why don't you take me to our bedroom and show me just how smitten you are? I've had plenty of time to rest now and…"

Callie cut her wife off with a kiss, lowering herself down until her body was pressed tightly against her wife's. She wove her fingers through those beautiful, blonde locks and kissed Arizona deeply, wanting her to feel just how very loved she was. Their relationship might not be new, and it definitely was not uncertain…but it was still full of excitement and passion. Arizona didn't need to worry about that…not now, not_ ever_.

_**A/N: Well, I guess this is what I would call a purely fluffy piece. There was basically nothing for me to go on last night, although I did enjoy the episode immensely. Hoping for some more Calzona next time, keep your fingers crossed! A lot of this chapter came out of personal experience for me, particularly with the bisexual aspect. My woman has been plenty jealous over men flirting with me and has occasionally worried that I missed the other sex, but I have always proven (like Callie has) that she is enough. She loved this chapter & I hope you guys do too! Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you wish! Have a great weekend everyone! **_


	5. Possession

_**Little Moments: Season 8**_

**Summary:** **Extensions from the episodes, attempting to fill in the gaps and add to all Calzona scenes/storylines.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 15 (Season 8; Episode 18) :**

"_Say it again_…"

Arizona leaned up on her elbow, gently biting on the soft, smooth lobe before whispering in her wife's ear, "_I'm yours_."

It's the same thing Callie had demanded to hear since they entered the bedroom, yet the admission gave her a high every time. She rolled herself onto the blonde with determination and a bit of force, taking control of what rightfully belonged to her. Arizona was _her_ wife, and no one would ever be with her like this.

Bright blue eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy as the brunette went deeper inside her lover. "Never," Arizona moaned, her hips bucking up to meet her wife's fingers.

Callie raised her eyebrows, needing every word of love and devotion expressed tonight. "I've never, ever felt…you're, y-you're so different…just- _never_," Arizona stammered, baby blues opening to meet dark chocolate.

That was enough for the jealous Latina right now. She slid an arm underneath creamy, porcelain skin, weaving one set of fingers through golden locks while the other set continued to stake a claim on the beautiful body below her.

Callie plunged deeper inside of her wife than she had ever been, evidenced by the guttural screams and desperate whimpers of the blonde as she reached her climax. Just when Arizona thought she couldn't feel any better, Callie kissed her, taking her over the edge once more.

Arizona continued to writhe beneath her dark goddess, every inch of her body tingling as it grazed caramel skin. Gradually, heavy pants slowed to contented sighs until the blonde was able to find her voice again. "I said never, Calliope. You didn't have to prove anything."

"Oh, yes. Yes, I did," the brunette husked as her lips came crashing into her wife's again. It was a kiss of passion…of lust and desire. The kind of kiss that takes your breath away and ignites a fire deep within your soul. It was a kiss of jealousy…possession. But most of all, it was a kiss of promise and commitment…love and loyalty. It was a kiss that said _your mine forever._

"Mmmm…maybe I should make you jealous more often," Arizona teased as her delicate fingers twirled through raven curls. "Not that you should really be jealous. You _are_ my wife, after all."

"That's exactly why I'm jealous, Arizona," Callie chimed in, pulling the blonde into her arms. She stared into those beautiful, blue eyes…traced the outline of those pretty, pink lips with her finger…studied every perfect feature on that gorgeous face.

It was still killing her to think of anyone else being this close to her wife…kissing her, touching her, feeling her. Callie closed her eyes, willing the images of those other women to go away. She inhaled sharply and shook her head, trying to snap out of it and just move on. But it wasn't that easy.

"Calliope…" Arizona whined, wrapping her hands around the brunette's arms and squeezing tight. She knew what it was like to be jealous…_insanely_ jealous. And she didn't want Callie to feel that kind of insecurity, which is why she never mentioned Colleen or any of the others. Those flings were in the past. They meant nothing to her. And Callie…well, Callie meant _everything_.

Before her beautiful, green-eyed monster even had a chance to speak, Arizona grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. She wanted Callie to know it…believe it…_feel_ it. She was hers…_all hers_, and no one would ever come between them.

She certainly wasn't going to let her past come between them, not after everything they'd been through. If she could get over Mark, the pregnancy, Karev…well, Callie would just have to get over this.

"I know how you feel, if that's any conciliation," the blonde whispered, causing brown eyes to open wide. Callie opened her mouth to speak, but Arizona silenced her with another kiss. She kissed her wife, again and again, until neither of them could breathe.

Struggling for air, Arizona pulled back and stared into the pool of warm chocolate beside her. "I wish that neither of us had a past, Calliope. But we do. Yours lives across the hall and is our baby's father. Mark's never going to go away. Not that I want him to anymore. I'm…I'm good. I've made peace with that now."

"Yeah…well, I guess I just haven't made peace with all of your women yet," Callie mumbled, sounding more harsh than she intended. Arizona frowned and looked away, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed about the situation. "Hey…I'm, I'm sorry," the brunette whispered, running a hand down her wife's arm. "I can't help it, Arizona. I love you so much and I hate the thought of anyone else loving you."

"They didn't _love_ me," the blonde announced, her tone a bit defensive. "Well…at least, I didn't love them. For the most part, it was just sex."

"That doesn't make it any better," Callie said, narrowing her eyes. Arizona furrowed her brow, pursing her lips to the side. "Okay, so maybe it makes it a little better. It's just, when I think of someone else doing things…"

"Callie…don't," the blonde begged, her eyes pleading for her wife not to go down that road.

"I never want anyone else inside of you," Callie blurted out. Her cheeks began to flush with shame and she lowered her eyes to the paisley sheets. Jealousy certainly did not suit her.

Arizona let out a heavy sigh, then lifted her wife's chin until blue met brown again. "Didn't you hear me, Calliope?" she whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I said _never_. I've _never_ loved anyone the way I love you…_never_ been loved the way you love me. I can't change the past, but I can promise you this. I will _never_ want anyone else, or love anyone else, or make love to anyone else. No one else will ever be inside of me again. _Never_."

"Okay." Callie released that one word, along with her nervous breath, and pulled her wife back into her arms. She held Arizona close and kissed the top of her head, vowing never to take this woman for granted again. "You are amazing, you know that?" the brunette asked after a moment of blissful silence.

Arizona pulled back and gave her wife a questioning look. Callie simply smiled, the love in her eyes conveying every word unspoken. ""I love you," the blonde professed, flashing a dimpled smile of her own as she straddled the caramel hips below her. "Now take me…I'm yours."

Callie gave in to her wife's demands without a second thought, flipping their joined bodies over to take what was hers. She would prove to Arizona, and to herself, that nothing and no one could touch what they had. The past was in the past. And this…this was their future. This was love. This was forever.

_**A/N: Happy good Friday, everyone! And a very happy easter to all of those who celebrate! Loved the episode last night, but was really sad that the last scene didn't go on a bit longer. Hopefully, this chapter will help make up for that…a little, at least? Anyway, please let me know what you think of this. It's mushy and sappy, I know. But after everything me and my lady have been thru with jealousy, past relationships, etc., I really wanted to bring those feelings to light with our girls here. I love the chemistry Callie and Arizona have, both physically and emotionally, and only WISH we could see more of these scenes on screen. Have a great weekend & please forgive me for how long it takes to update my other fic. I know you will all wait patiently (thank you) and understand that real life prevents me from writing at times, but I really do hate not being able to continue right away. I will get the next chapter out ASAP, much love to you all. Happy Holidays!**_


	6. Lucky

_**Little Moments: Season 8**_

**Summary:** **Extensions from the episodes, attempting to fill in the gaps and add to all Calzona scenes/storylines.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 16 (Season 8; Episode 19) :**

Dr. Bailey only made it halfway through _Dirty Dancing_ before she excused herself, using the pretext of an early surgery to escape the little act they were all performing for Teddy.

"I hope you really enjoy your salsa lesson," Callie mumbled through gritted teeth as she lead Bailey to the door, shoving her playfully out of the apartment.

Bailey's big, brown eyes said she was sorry, but she kept on going anyway. Callie exhaled loudly and turned back to the two blondes on the couch. Teddy was Arizona's best friend, and judging from her wife's little speech earlier, they would be in it for the long haul tonight.

After stopping to refill her wine glass, all the way to the top this time, Callie made her way back to the living room. "So…good movie, huh? Well, guess we should probably…"

Arizona narrowed her eyes at the brunette. It was only nine thirty. They couldn't send Teddy packing yet, even if salsa dancing did sound like fun. Tonight was not about them. It was about being good friends to a woman they knew and loved…a woman who had done nothing but love and support them through thick and thin.

Henry was gone and Teddy needed this girls' night. She had no one to go home to. No one to talk with…laugh with…cry with. She had no one to make love to all night, under the false pretense of salsa dancing. She had lost everything, and all they were losing was one night.

Out of the corner of her eye, Teddy noticed the glance between two wives. "If you guys want to call it a night, you can…you can just say so," she stammered. "I know you two don't really get much time alone, what with work and the baby and…"

"Nonsense. We're having a great time, aren't we Cal?" Arizona asked, clenching her jaw shut as her baby blues narrowed even more.

Callie could see the sorrow on Teddy's face when she thought no one was watching her. "Of course. We're having a great night," she said, flashing her friend a genuine smile. "You stay as long as you like."

"Thanks. Thank you both," Teddy whispered, offering a small smile of her own.

"Great. So…what now? Do we want to play a game or something maybe?" Arizona inquired, her bright eyes and irresistible dimples quickly changing the mood. "Babe, can you set up the Wii? Teddy totally owes me a rematch in tennis."

"Yeah, but I kicked your ass on a real court, Arizona," Teddy replied. "This isn't fair. I don't even know how to play those video games."

"Come on…it's easy," Arizona whined, hoping to get out of watching _Beaches_. The last thing on earth she wanted to do tonight was watch a movie about a woman losing her best friend, with her best friend who just lost her husband. That kind of sadness would call for donuts. And there were no donuts at this party.

"There you go," Callie announced after just a moment, handing controllers over to the other ladies. "This should be fun to watch."

"Bring it on, Robbins," Teddy said with a laugh as she got into position.

Callie moved wine glasses and serving dishes out of the way, knowing all too well how overzealous her wife could be when it came to any kind of competition. She was just about to take a seat on the couch and watch this ridiculous sporting event when Sofia cried out. The monitor on the kitchen counter flashed as the distressed sounds of the tired baby rang through the air. Arizona looked to the nursery with concern, then locked eyes with her wife. "Molars," they said in unison.

"Aw, poor baby," Teddy sang, frowning as she, too, looked towards Sofia's room.

Arizona put down the Wii controller and grabbed the teething gel off the counter. "Yeah, her teeth have been doing a real number on her the past few weeks. Let me just…"

"It's okay, hun. I've got it," Callie interjected, grabbing the tube of homeopathic gel from her wife. "You two have fun playing tennis. And please…don't break anything this time."

The brunette winked at her wife before turning towards the nursery, stifling a laugh when she heard Teddy ask, "How crazy is this going to get, Arizona?"

Sofia was standing up in her crib when Callie entered the room, and immediately, her arms went out for her mommy. "Hey, sweet pea. Those bad teethes making it hard to sleep again, huh? Okay, come here. Mommy's got something that will make it all better."

She lifted Sofia out of the crib and sat down in the rocking chair. A pair of beautiful, brown eyes looked up at her for a moment before the little one collapsed against her chest. "Here you go," Callie whispered as she ran the numbing gel against the baby's gums and replaced the pacifier that had fallen into her lap. "Shhh…that's it, honey. You go back to sleep.

Callie sat and rocked her daughter long after the little girl had drifted back to dreamland, feeling relieved to have escaped girls' night for a while. From the living room, she could hear Teddy's voice and the beautiful sound of her wife's laughter. Arizona was a wonderful woman…a great friend, an amazing mother, and the most perfect partner Callie could ever ask for.

As laughter rang through the air again, the brunette looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and suddenly felt very selfish. She had it all-an incredible career…a rock-solid marriage, filled with love and passion…a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Right now, all Teddy had was her career- a career fixing the one organ that no one could fix for Henry.

Callie kissed the raven locks beneath her chin and placed Sofia back into her crib. "Buenas noches, mi querido," she whispered before slowly backing out of the room.

"I'm kicking your wife's ass, Torres," Teddy exclaimed when she noticed the brunette had rejoined them.

"Please…you won _one _round, and you only beat me because I tripped," Arizona argued, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, no…what did you break this time?" Callie inquired, pretending to be highly concerned.

"I think I'll take a potty break while you two hash it out," Teddy chimed in, patting Arizona on the shoulder as she slid past her towards the bathroom.

"I didn't break anything, Calliope," the blonde replied. "I swear. I knocked over the salsa. B-but, but it's already cleaned up and…"

"Shhh, relax," Callie whispered as she came up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her. "You can destroy this whole apartment if you have to. As long as you're here, I'm happy."

Arizona could hear the emotion in her wife's voice and turned to Callie with questioning eyes. "Was our daughter in there spouting wisdom again?" she joked as she stared into the warm, chocolate orbs she adored.

"Mmm hmm," Callie murmured as she held her wife tight and planted a feather-light kiss upon her cheek. "Being with Sofia made me realize how lucky we are. I'm sorry I tried to get out of this tonight, baby. Teddy's our friend…and you, you were right. She deserves our support."

Without warning, Arizona turned and kissed her wife deeply. Her whole being, body and soul, tingled with love. Callie was right…they were very lucky.

Just then, Teddy reappeared, talking about tennis and how sorry Arizona was going to be that she pushed her to play. The older blonde stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the intimate position her friends were in, her face instantly turning red with embarrassment. "Oh, God….I-I'm sorry," she muttered, looking down at the floor. "I just totally walked in on something, didn't I? Maybe I should go….let you two enjoy the rest of your night together."

Bright blue was mirrored in deep brown as the couple thought over their friend's offer. They would still have time to do a little salsa dancing before bed if they let Teddy leave now. Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but Callie grabbed her hand and shook her head. "No. Don't go. We would really like you to stay," she said, glancing in Teddy's direction before looking back to her wife.

Arizona smiled, showing off those irresistible dimples once more. Words of gratitude and love were silently exchanged, and Callie couldn't help but return the smile. "Alright, Altman…let's finish this match."

"You guys want some more wine?" Callie chuckled as she watched her wife get into ready position with her controller.

"Love some," Arizona replied, winking playfully. "You should probably have some more too, Teddy. You're gonna need it after I wipe the floor with you."

An hour later, _Beaches _was playing on the television and Teddy was passed out on the couch. "I don't think she's slept much since he died," Arizona whispered. "I hate to wake her…"

"Don't," Callie said as she grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered their friend. "She has tomorrow off. Let's just let her get some rest."

"But…but what about our salsa lessons?" the blonde asked, raising her eyebrows.

"We can dance together anytime," Callie whispered, leaning in to place a tender kiss to her wife's lips. "I think I can settle for just holding you tonight. I mean, if that's okay with you…"

Arizona nodded slowly, letting out a sigh of contentment as she watched her gorgeous wife lock up and turn out the lights. She gently kissed Teddy on the forehead before getting up to follow her love to bed. She may not be getting lucky tonight, but as far as she was concerned, Arizona was the luckiest woman in the world.

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! Hope you are all doing well. Loved the Calzona interaction again last night, although I was a bit disappointed that the "girls' night" only lasted 5 seconds. Ugghh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little moment from my mind. Been a rough week, a lot going on for me with work. I am tutoring for a few months now too, so I have been super busy. But I want to let you know that I am working on "Surprises." Hope to have an update out very shortly. Thanks to all of my readers who follow the series and this fic as well. Your reviews/comments really make my day, so keep it up please! Have a great weekend, enjoy the beautiful weather!**_


	7. Love To Cheer You Up

_**Little Moments: Season 8**_

**Summary:** **Extensions from the episodes, attempting to fill in the gaps and add to all Calzona scenes/storylines.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 17 (Season 8; Episode 20) :**

Arizona had been paged just as her and Callie were about to pick up their daughter and head home for the evening. "Guess you get our girl all to yourself tonight," she whispered in disappointment, letting go of her wife's hand just before the elevator opened up. The blonde glanced over at the daycare, pouting when she saw Sofia playing happily with some blocks. "Give her a big kiss for me. Tell her that her mama loves her."

"I will," Callie said, her tone laced with sadness. She locked eyes with the woman she loved, only breaking her gaze to lean in for a tender kiss. "We'll miss you. See you when you're done."

"Let's hope that's soon," Arizona huffed, stealing one more quick kiss before she hit the button for the Peds floor and disappeared.

Two hours later, the blonde was finally coming home. She had been paged to do an appendectomy- a routine surgery that normally she would have given to Karev. But he was too busy trying to find a better hospital to work for. The thought of Alex leaving her program both saddened and infuriated her, and she rolled her eyes at the idea of him kissing some stuffy, old geezer's ass at Yale. "Whatever. He'll be begging me to hire him in a few weeks," she said aloud, tossing her keys onto the kitchen counter.

"What's that, babe?" Callie called, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of her wife. She was already in bed…had been for over an hour now. When she didn't get a response from Arizona, she chuckled. She wasn't in the least bit surprised when the blonde appeared in the bedroom doorway a moment later, holding a full glass of white wine. "Needed that tonight, huh?"

"Hi," Arizona whispered, sending her love a warm smile. "Yeah, I definitely need to unwind tonight."

"Lose a patient?" Callie asked, biting her bottom lip in nervous anticipation. Arizona shook her head no and the brunette released a heavy sigh. "Tough case?" she inquired, wanting to know what had her wife all twisted up in knots.

"No. Appy," Arizona replied, once again rolling those baby blues.

"Then what's wrong, you big baby?" Callie teased, mocking her wife by plastering on a pathetic frown.

"Nothing," Arizona replied, kicking off her shoes the way a child kicks during a tantrum. Clearly, something was wrong. Callie shot her wife a look, raising her eyebrows. "I'm just ticked off because I missed a night with my girls to do an appy. An appy, Cal. I would have been home two hours ago if Karev didn't have to fly all the way to Connecticut…"

"Ah ha. This is about Karev," the brunette mumbled, sitting up a bit straighter in bed.

"No. No, it's not," Arizona tried to lie. Her big, blue eyes gave her away instantly though, and she let out a frustrated breath. "Fine. Okay, so maybe I'm having a little anxiety about Alex lately. He's…he's a good doctor. No, he's a _great_ doctor. And other hospitals will be interested in him…they _should_ be. They should snatch him up if they have the chance."

"Do they really have a chance, baby?" Callie whispered. "Come on, Arizona. Alex doesn't want to leave you anymore than you want him to leave. He knows how good he has it…what an incredible doctor you are, how much you have to offer him."

"Then why is he at Yale right now, huh?" the blonde retorted, her pout coming back full force. Arizona crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in the bathroom. After a moment, she picked her scrubs up off the floor and threw them in the hamper. She then re-entered the bedroom and proceeded to rummage through her drawers in angry silence.

Callie watched her wife with adoration, trying to contain the smile that inevitably formed whenever Arizona was in the throws of one of her little tirades. The woman was upset, and irritable, and positively adorable. "Come here," the brunette instructed once her love was finally dressed.

Arizona's shoulders slumped and another heavy sigh fell from her pink, pouty lips. Halfway to the bed, however, the blonde's demeanor changed. She wiggled her eyebrows and pursed those lips seductively. "Are you going to cheer me up, Dr. Torres?" she whispered, staring into the beautiful, brown eyes she adored.

"No," Callie replied, causing her wife's jaw to drop. "_She's_ going to cheer you up."

Arizona's mouth opened even wider when she saw the little bundle of pink curled up in the middle of the bed. "Awww…my baby girl," she whined as she looked won at their daughter with love and affection. The blonde climbed into bed, wrapping her arm around Sofia's little body. Callie had an arm over the baby as well, and the two mothers joined hands to cradle their sleeping angel. "What's she doing in here, Cal? Was it her teeth again? She's…she's not sick, is she? Because some of the kids at the daycare were looking a little under the weather and…"

"Shhh. Stop. She's not sick, Arizona," Callie assured her wife, taking a turn to roll her eyes. "Sofia is fine. I just…I wanted her close to me tonight."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as it finally dawned on her that it wasn't her daughter who had something bothering her. It was her wife. "Is this about Hollie Weeler?" Arizona asked, swallowing the lump of nervous anticipation. "I heard about what happened with Bailey at the daycare."

"Yeah. She kind of freaked," Callie said, releasing an uneasy breath. "Mark said she was in complete panic mode…had Alice call a code pink. Turns out Tuck was just at the nurse with a nosebleed."

"Bailey must have been pretty scared to call a code pink," Arizona said, pulling Sofia a little closer to her. "But I guess it's a pretty scary thing to watch a patient go through what Holly went through. Makes you think about all the horrible things that could happen, huh?"

Callie simply nodded, knowing her wife understood her reasons for having Sofia with them tonight. She couldn't even imagine the pain and suffering Hollie's parents had endured for the past twelve years.

For weeks now, the brunette had been trying not to go there…trying not to imagine herself in the Weeler's shoes; trying not to picture a life without Sofia. But now that Hollie was physically recovered, sent home to continue the long process of healing and forgiveness, the Orthopedic surgeon could not push her feelings back any longer. Her emotions finally caught up with her, and despite her best effort to keep the tears at bay, she began to cry.

"Oh, Callie…" Arizona whined, squeezing the fingers wrapped around her own. "Nothing is going to happen to our little girl. You hear me?"

Once again, Callie simply nodded. Her eyes lifted from their sorrowful, frightened gaze upon Sofia and met the bright, blue orbs that made her world right again.

"I'm sure hearing all the gruesome details of your patient's history has been terrible," Arizona continued, never once breaking eye contact with her wife. "And I'm sure it makes you go places you never, ever want to go. I get that. I used to go there every time a new preemie came into the world. Or, or when a kid came in after a really bad fall. Or a little girl with big, brown eyes got diagnosed with a terminal illness. But I can't go to that place every day…because I am a doctor and those kids are my patients. They're not my sweet baby girl. Sofia is not a preemie anymore. And, and she's not going to get some terrible, life-threatening disease. And even if she falls and gets hurt, it's going to be okay. She is going to be okay. No one is going to take Sofia away from us. I won't let that happen. _You_ won't let that happen. Okay?"

For the third time, Callie nodded in agreement, every word of her wife's heartfelt rant sinking in to her head. The brunette continued to stare into the endless ocean of blue before her, the tension in her body easing with each passing second. "Poor Sofia," she chuckled after a moment of silence, her breath finally unhitching from her throat.

The two women looked down at their little girl again, smiling at the raven-haired beauty who owned their hearts. "Poor Sofia?" Arizona questioned. "I think she's quite lucky actually. She's got three parents who love her more than life itself…grandparents who spoil her rotten, buy her every ridiculous new toy that comes out…a circle of little buddies to play with at the daycare. This kid's got it made," she concluded with a smile, running her fingers through Sofia's beautiful, black hair.

"Well…almost," Callie said, cracking a smile of her own. "She probably won't feel that way when she gets into trouble and has to listen to one of your mighty rants. I mean, when I think about all the long-winded lectures this kid is going to sit through…"

"Hey," Arizona squealed, playfully swatting her wife in the arm. "I thought you liked my lectures. The one I just gave you seemed to do the trick."

"Oh, it did. It did," Callie giggled, leaning in to place a feather light kiss to her wife's perfect, pouty lips. "You were very good at cheering me up, even when it was supposed to be us cheering you up."

"Eh…no reason to cheer me up," Arizona whispered, glancing back and forth between rich chocolate and her sleeping angel. "I'll be just fine, with or without Karev. At least, I'll keep telling myself that."

"You will be just fine," Callie assured her. "If he's smart, Karev isn't going anywhere. And no matter what happens, you'll always have us."

"Thank goodness," the blonde said, winking at her love before flashing her a super magic smile, dimples and all. "Now get over here. I want to snuggle with my girls." The pair fell asleep with their little angel in between them, wrapped up in nothing but love.

THE END

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! Think I wasn't going to post a chapter this week? No way, love writing these little moments way too much. Just took me a bit longer because my 3 yr old is sick. My poor peanut, throwing up and just feeling miserable. Needless to say, I have been dedicating a lot of time to my girl the past few days, but she is better now…which is why I was finally able to finish this chapter. So I hope you all liked it! I am getting a little pissed that there is virtually no Calzona/Sofia interaction on the show. All we get is Mark/Sofia (which I guess is because they have nothing else to do with E.D. & Sofia gets him a few scenes). I just really want to see a clip where Callie and Arizona are with their daughter…alone & together! Ughhh! Anyway, there's my little rant for the day. Can't wait to see what happens at the end of the Grey's season. As always, thanks for reading & let me know what you think! Enjoy your weekend, everyone! **_


	8. Rockabye Baby

_**Little Moments: Season 8**_

**Summary:** **Extensions from the episodes, attempting to fill in the gaps and add to all Calzona scenes/storylines.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 18 (Season 8; Episode 21) :**

Callie had been wandering the hospital in search of her wife for almost twenty minutes. She knew Arizona's shift ended half an hour ago, but the blonde Peds surgeon was nowhere to be found. Callie tried the coffee cart, the NICU, Arizona's office…nothing. "Hmmm. Where can she be?" the brunette mumbled to herself as she waited for the elevator to open up.

One of the pediatric nurses walked by just as Callie took a step into the elevator. "Hey, um…Nancy, right?" The nurse stopped and shook her head. "Have you…have you seen Dr. Robbins?"

"Not since the bowel resection we did earlier," the nurse replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry, Dr. Torres."

Callie frowned, releasing a heavy sigh as she pushed the button for the first floor. "Have a nice night," she told Nancy, offering the woman a small smile. "Come on, Arizona…where are you?"

"Daycare," a familiar voice bellowed as the elevator doors opened up to the main lobby.

"Huh?" Callie said, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you still here when your shift ended two hours ago? And where is our daughter? It's your night with her, Mark."

"Correction- it _was_ my night with her," Mark said quite seriously. "Now, it's your night with her."

"What?" Callie squealed, balling her fists in anger. "Really, Mark? Really? We make the schedule a week in advance and you still manage to screw things up. What's your excuse now? I know Julia's working an overnight. And your little puppy, Avery, is off taking the boards. He doesn't need your help anymore. And you're not pretending to be the chief today, so…"

"Shut up, Cal," Mark yelled, finally stopping the brunette's angry rant. "Geez…you're starting to sound more and more like that wife of yours."

"Come on, Mark," Callie whined. "I wanted Arizona all to myself tonight. Last week we had that girl's night thing, and Sofia's been up with her teeth so much lately…"

"I know. And for once, this is not _my_ fault," Mark said, once again cutting her off. "Believe it or not, I wanted Sofia to myself tonight. Since Avery isn't going to be popping in with questions about the Boards and Julia's working, I thought it would be nice to have some daddy and daughter time. But that's not going to happen."

"And why not?" Callie inquired, narrowing her eyes at the very evasive man before her. "Can you get to the point already?"

"No. You get to that daycare," Mark replied, pulling Callie back into the elevator with him. "Then you'll see why I can't take Sofia, and why there's no way you're going to have your wife all to yourself."

Suddenly, the brunette felt a lot less frustrated and a lot more worried. "Is everything okay?" she whispered, locking eyes with the father of her baby for a moment. "Sofia's not…"

"Sofia's fine," Mark assured her, nodding his head slowly. "It's not _my_ baby that needs taking care of tonight," he whispered as the elevator doors opened up once more, this time right in front of the daycare. "Good luck. See you tomorrow, Cal. Give my Sofia Rita a big kiss for me."

"Wait a minute. Mark, what are you…?"

But he was gone before Callie could even ask. The nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach continued to grow as the brunette turned the corner towards Sofia's classroom. Her heart sank to the floor when she caught sight of her girls. Arizona was sitting in the rocking chair, just holding their sleeping baby. Holding her…and _crying_.

Instinctively, Callie put her hand up to the glass, wanting so much to comfort the woman she loved. Why was Arizona so upset? And what did all of this have to do with Sofia?"

"Hi, sweetheart," the brunette whispered as she made her way into the room. A lump instantly formed in her throat when she saw the tears falling hard from those beautiful, blue eyes. "I…I was looking all over for you. Is everything okay?"

Arizona lifted her head just enough to make eye contact with her wife briefly, but she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. So she simply shook her head and continued to rock the little angel in her arms. Tears continued to flow as she wrapped her arms tighter around their daughter. The blonde leaned her head against the soft, raven locks below her and just cried.

"Oh, Arizona," Callie whined, her own tears threatening to surface at the sight before her. "Please, honey…tell me what's wrong. Or, o-or at least tell me what I can do."

Yet again, the blonde just shook her head, letting her wife know that she still wasn't ready.

"Can I get you anything?" Callie practically begged, her voice dripping with emotion. "Some coffee? Water? Tissues?"

This time, Arizona nodded slowly. "Water. Water, please," she choked out between quiet sobs.

"Be right back," the brunette promised, turning on her heels to make a quick exit.

She walked down the hall to the vending machine and bought her wife a bottle of water, trying to maintain her composure. She hated seeing her wife upset, and not being able to do anything to help her was awful. But she would have to hold it together and just be there, even if Arizona never spoke a word about it.

Just as Callie rounded the corner to go back to the daycare, Bailey came walking out of the elevator. "Well, hello again," Miranda said, smiling when she caught sight of her son. "I thought Sloan had your baby tonight."

"Mmmm, I thought so too," Callie whispered, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong with you, sour puss?" Bailey chuckled, searching through her purse for her daycare pass card. "I thought you'd be happy now that I let Altman have it. I swear, that woman's grief is going to destroy her if she doesn't snap out of it. Hunt is by no means perfect, but the poor guy doesn't deserve…"

The older surgeon stopped talking when Callie grabbed her shoulders and turned her in the direction of Sofia's classroom. Bailey looked on as Arizona continued to rock the baby and cry. She knew instantly what had brought on such deep sorrow. "The preemie…Morgan's boy- he, he died today," Bailey whispered.

Callie's head quickly jerked towards her friend's, the shock of that statement hitting her like a ton of bricks. The brunette was met with a pair of big, brown eyes…eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy. "Bailey, please…"

"Oh, no. No. You are not going to do this to me again, Torres," Miranda exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down. "It's one thing to lay all the dirty work on me with Altman and Hunt. But this? She's…she's _your_ wife, Callie."

"I know," Callie shrieked, looking away from Bailey. "I know that. And believe me, I want to help her. But…but she won't talk to me about it. At least, not now. And she needs to talk to someone. Come on, Bailey. She's your friend. And at one point, she was your mentor. You worked with her in Peds…you, you get it."

"And you two have a baby together," Bailey retorted. "Doesn't she realize that you get it too?"

"Maybe. But she doesn't want me to get it. She doesn't want me to think about a preemie dying…think about what could have happened with Sofia. She doesn't want to put me through any more pain. She doesn't want me to see her like this."

"Well, lucky you," Bailey huffed, crossing her arms. "You're gonna owe me for this, Torres. Twice in one day. Twice. Really?"

"I love you, Bailey," Callie said with an air of jest, although she really meant it.

"Yeah, yeah. Now don't _you_ go getting all sentimental on me," she warned, keeping the brunette at arms length when she tried to come in for a hug. "I'm gonna go in there and stop all _that_," Bailey said, gesturing towards the frantically rocking chair. "And then I am going to get my son and go home…away from all of _this_."

"Thank you, Miranda," Callie said, patting her on the shoulder. "Now go take care of my wife."

Bailey sucked in a deep breath, shaking her head in complete and utter disgust as Callie continued to give her those big, sad, puppy-dog eyes. She swiped her card to gain access to the daycare and quickly made her way to the infant room, making sure that her son didn't catch sight of her.

Arizona was still caught in her trance, rocking the big, wooden chair back and forth with a vengeance. Sofia was sound asleep in her mama's arms, completely unaware of what was really go on. All the little girl knew was that she was safe, in the loving arms of the woman who gave her life. Arizona may not have created Sofia the way Mark and Callie had, nor had she carried the baby inside of her…but she was the one who made her heart beat, the one who breathed life into her, the one who fought for her. She was Sofia's mother in every sense of the word, and the two shared a special bond…a bond that Morgan will never get to experience with her child.

Seeing Bailey enter the room made the blonde stop dead in her tracks. The rocking chair came to an abrupt halt and Arizona frantically began to wipe her tear-stained face. "Hey," she whispered, lifting hey eyes from Sofia's perfect face to meet Bailey's gaze. "Callie send you in here?"

"No," Miranda lied. "What on earth would make you think that?"

Arizona's eyes then moved from Bailey's face to the large, glass window opposite the rocking chair. Callie was standing in the hallway, pretending to mess with her cell phone, even though it was quite obvious she was watching them.

"Okay, so maybe she suggested that I try and talk to you," Bailey conceded, pacing the room in an awkward manner.

"Uh huh," Arizona said, cracking a small smile. "There's nothing to be concerned about here, Bailey. I'm just…I'm just spending time with my daughter."

"Mmm hmmm," Bailey muttered, rolling her eyes. "And I guess you usually cry your eyes out when you are hanging out with Sofia, huh? Listen, you don't have to pretend with me. It's okay. I know what happened with Tommy this afternoon. And I get it. Remember how much of a mess I was when I worked in Peds?"

"Yeah. I remember," Arizona mumbled. "But you _don't_ get it, Bailey. You didn't watch your baby go through what Tommy went through. You didn't wonder everyday for months if your child was going to live through the night."

"No…no, I didn't," Miranda agreed. "But I was there with you guys. I saw what you went through…what Callie went through…what that little girl went through. I can't imagine doing what you did today after living through the accident. I don't know how you can even look at a preemie without falling apart. But you do. You do it everyday because you are an amazing doctor. You and I both know that there is no better pediatric surgeon in the world. So you need to stop all of this nonsense and just…just be thankful that your little girl _did_ make it."

"You don't think I am?" Arizona said, raising her voice in defense. "You don't think that every single day when I look at her, I thank God. I do. But I also ask myself why. Why did she make it? Why did we get so lucky? I got to keep my baby girl, but other people lose their kids everyday. It's just…it's just so unfair."

"Yes. Yes, it is," Bailey whispered, tears burning the back of her eyes. "Life is not always fair, Arizona. You and I both know that. But you can't focus on the losses. You need to focus on the fact that you, Dr. Arizona Robbins, _save_ lives everyday. Think about all the other kids that never would have made it if it weren't for you."

The blonde began to smile again…a real, genuine smile. "You just focus on that," Bailey continued, letting out a heavy sigh. "And on that beautiful, miniature version of that big pain in the ass out there."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh as her and Bailey simultaneously turned to look at Callie, who was still pretending not to watching them. "I don't ever want to remind her of what we went through," the blonde whispered once the laughter died down. "I just…"

"I know," Bailey said, cutting her off. "You love her. But _she_ loves _you_ too, Arizona. You have to let her in sometimes."

Once again, Arizona glanced over at the window. The beautiful woman standing in the hallway turned and blue eyes met brown. The blonde flashed her wife a super magic smile and motioned for her to come in.

"Thanks, Bailey," Arizona said. "I really love…"

"Do not tell me you _love_ me," Bailey screamed as she backed out of the infant room. "You two and all your love…it's enough to make me sick," she mumbled as Callie passed her by. "And don't you thank me. One of these days, I am gonna ask _you_ for a favor. And you had better be ready, Torres."

"Have fun with Tuck, Bailey," Callie said with a laugh, patting her dear friend on the arm. "I'll bring you a coffee in the morning."

"You ready to go home?" Arizona inquired as she removed herself from the rocking chair and handed Sofia over to her mommy.

"Are you?" Callie asked, snuggling the little bundle in her arms. Arizona stared into the pool of dark chocolate before her, shaking her head after a moment. "I'm sorry about Tommy," Callie whispered, wiping a stray tear from her wife's cheek.

"Me too," Arizona replied, letting her lips brush the soft fingertips on her face. "But I don't want to focus on that. Tonight, I just want to be with my girls. I…I hope it's okay that we keep Sofia. I think Mark was kind of scared to take her when he saw the state I was in."

"That man needs to be scared every once in a while," Callie said, causing the two of them to laugh. "And of course it's okay that we keep her tonight. I wouldn't want it any other way." Arizona grabbed Sofia's belongings and the two mothers took their little girl home, to cherish the life they were all so fortunate to live.

_**A/N: So I didn't know when I would ever find the time to write this week…really crazy with SATs and finals to prep my students for. Luckily, the baby took a good nap during lunchtime today and I was able to finish this. Hope you enjoyed it. Thought it would be nice to focus on Callie/AZ's relationship with Bailey a bit, especially after the last episode. Wished we saw more interaction like this, but oh well. Have a great week & please don't forget about my other fic. Update will come within a week or so…promise!**_

"


	9. Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

_**Little Moments: Season 8**_

**Summary:** **Extensions from the episodes, attempting to fill in the gaps and add to all Calzona scenes/storylines.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 18 (Season 8; Episode 22) :**

Callie just stood there for a moment, staring at Nick. As a doctor, she had sympathy for her patient. But as Arizona's wife, she had nothing but contempt for this man and the terrible decisions he had made. Those decisions were hurting the woman she loved, and the brunette felt herself getting angrier with every passing second.

"Listen…before you lay into me the way she did, just let me explain," Nick pleaded, tears clouding his eyes.

"I can't listen to you right now, Nick," Callie whispered, closing her eyes to avoid his sad stare. "She's…you, y-you…I just, I need to go to her," she stammered, unable to say all the things she really wanted to.

"I didn't want to hurt her," Nick yelled as Callie turned her back to him, ready to leave the room. "Her and Tim were the closest things I had to siblings growing up. They made my life as an army brat bearable. _She_ made it bearable for us. She was our sunshine…"

"Yeah…well, she's _my_ sunshine now," Callie reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Mine and Sofia's. You think she was amazing as a friend and sister. You should see her as a mother. There's nothing better in this whole world than watching her with our daughter."

"I'd love to see that," Nick whispered, lowering his head. "And I'm sorry if my being here threatens to take away your sunshine. Really…I am. Why do you think I waited so long to tell her I was sick? I promised my best friend I would protect his baby sister. And…and when Tim died, I promised Arizona I would always be there for her. Guess I'm not really going to be able to hold up my end of the bargain, huh?"

Once again, Callie was filled with compassion and sympathy. Not only as a doctor, but as another human being who swore, that no matter what, she would protect that ray of sunshine that made her life complete. "I understand not wanting to hurt her, Nick," Callie said, taking a step towards the hospital bed. "Believe me, I do. Watching that woman's heart break is the most painful thing in the world. But not telling her you were sick, not letting her try to help you…that's going to hurt her much, much more. My wife is absolutely right. She couldn't do a damn thing to prevent her brother from dying over there. But she _could_ have helped you."

"I'm sorry, Callie. Please…please don't hate me. Don't let her hate me," Nick begged. "I can't die knowing she hates me."

"I've…I've got to go," the brunette mumbled, shaking her head. "I need to find my wife."

Callie turned on her heels and walked away, not giving Nick another opportunity to speak. She couldn't worry about him right now. She had Arizona to worry about.

She knew the Peds surgeon would be hiding somewhere. In true Arizona fashion, her wife would run from the torrent of emotions that were threatening to break her.

Without a second thought, Callie headed for their on-call room. She could hear the quiet sobs as her hand reached out to turn the door handle. Locked. "Arizona…honey, it's me." Silence. "Please, just let me in," she pleaded, pressing her forehead to the cold, hard wood.

Again, nothing but silence filled the air for a moment. But then…the soft click of the lock turning, followed by the familiar creak of the old, wooden door as it opened. Tears were streaming down the blonde's beautifully sad face. "Oh, baby…"

"Don't," Arizona whispered, her blue eyes begging Callie not to try and comfort her with words. "I just…can't. Please, Callie."

Callie simply nodded, letting her wife know she understood. She took a step closer, pulling the blonde into her arms and covering her head with tender kisses. Arizona continued to cry as she buried her face into her wife's chest, needing the physical comfort.

Moments passed as the two lovers stood there, sniffles and gasps for air the only sounds filling the room. Then, after Arizona's cries began to subside, she lifted her head. Clouded sapphire met warm chocolate, souls connecting without words. Callie brushed a tear-stained cheek with the back of her hand as she continued to stare into that endless ocean of blue. Her sunshine was fading, clouds turning to gray before her very eyes. She couldn't let that happen. She had to do something.

So she leaned in and placed a lingering kiss to her wife's pale, pink lips. The act caught the blonde off guard, and for a second, she froze. How could she do this right now, with her best friend dying down the hall? But those big, brown eyes touched her heart. That kiss brought her so much comfort.

Arizona sucked in a deep breath, then went back for more, devouring the lips that healed her. "Make love to me," she whispered as her hands worked to untie Callie's scrub pants, fingertips clawing at smooth, caramel skin.

The brunette didn't hesitate to give in to her wife's plea, strong hands covering delicate fingers to help remove all barriers between them. It wasn't long before swatches of light and dark skin were mingling under the cool, navy blue hospital sheets.

Callie wanted to be gentle…to touch Arizona tenderly, to make her feel loved. She pushed her fingers slowly inside the blonde, feeling every inch of flesh with caution and care.

But Arizona needed more. She needed Callie deeper, harder. She wanted her wife to fill her up with love and desire, so that the pain and sorrow would disappear…at least for a few moments. To get her point across, the blonde bit down on the brown bud between her teeth and grabbed Callie's hand, thrusting two fingers inside herself with determination. "Please," she whimpered, pulling her wife in closer, their joined bodies soaked with desperate yearning.

The combination of the lust in Arizona's voice and the sadness in her eyes was all it took to send Callie plummeting deep inside the blonde. She kissed her wife as she made love her, emotion pouring forth from tender lips. As Arizona reached her climax, the sorrow in her baby blues was replaced with unending joy and pleasure. She weaved her fingertips through silky, raven locks and held on tight to her wife, consumed by nothing but passion and love.

Even though it only lasted a moment, Callie could see the hint of a smile on her wife's lips. She looked down at Arizona with immeasurable affection and smiled back. The sun was shining again. She knew it wouldn't remain, but the brunette felt that she had done her job. She had been Arizona's sunshine during this terrible storm.

"I love you, baby," Callie whispered, leaning in to capture her wife's lips once more. "No matter what happens, everything is going to be okay. I'm here."

Arizona tried so hard to blink back the wave of fresh tears that was threatening to surface, blue eyes leaving brown as the sunshine began to fade away. Just then, incessant beeping filled the air. "It's mine," Arizona whispered as she reached across her wife's bare breasts to grab her pager. "9-1-1. Gotta go."

"Arizona…wait," Callie pleaded, making a desperate attempt to keep her wife's hand within her own. But the blonde was up and dressed before Callie could utter another word.

"I love you, Calliope…so much."

The words were breathed out almost inaudibly as Arizona walked through the door. She couldn't even turn back to say goodbye. It hurt too much to look into the sad, brown eyes staring into her soul. She couldn't _really_ face her wife just yet. And she certainly couldn't face Nick again, at least not for a while. So Arizona Robbins did what she does best. She walked away, leaving her pain behind.

_**A/N: Whoa, two fics updated in one day! Cannot believe it. Thank god for my sunshine, who decided to take the kids to the park for the morning & give me a break. Okay, and she also really wanted a "little moment" to read later on for our Friday night ritual. Lucky for us, tonight is our monthly date night…gramma coming to watch the girls, so we have some much needed alone time (without having to worry about interruptions, lol). Going to have a nice, romantic dinner…then going out with some friends. Can you tell I am excited? Alright, please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Kind of hard to know exactly what direction to take this SL in, since I really think Grey's will pick up right where they left off last night. Kinda worried about how Nick's life/possible death will affect the girls, but anxious to see it all play out too! What an awesome season for Calzona, IMO. Input, please!**_


	10. Love's Flight

_**Little Moments: Season 8**_

**Summary:** **Extensions from the episodes, attempting to fill in the gaps and add to all Calzona scenes/storylines.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 19 (Season 8; Episode 23) :**

_**A/N: Okay, before I even begin…I just want to let everyone know that this scene will pick up after Arizona finds out about Karev going to Hopkins and before the plane ride/crash. I am way too scared to tackle the plane crash. Thanks for reading!**_

Arizona slammed the door to the on-call room shut and began pacing the room furiously. Callie just leaned against the steel bed frame and watched her. The brunette knew she had to get Arizona away from everyone for a few minutes. She also knew her wife was about to have a complete and utter meltdown. It was start as anger, then turn to tears, eventually leading the blonde into her loving arms.

"Calm down, sweetie," Callie whispered when she noticed her wife's fists ball up. Arizona was ready to hit something, and since Karev wasn't in the room, the concrete wall would be her best bet. She let out a guttural scream and raised her hand, then slowly lowered it in defeat. "Good girl," Callie said, grabbing the clenched fist at the blonde's side. "You won't be able to operate on those girls if your hand is broken, right?"

Arizona didn't answer, instead letting out a heavy sigh. It broke Callie's heart to see her wife in this much pain. She knew Arizona was worried about Nick…about losing the people she loves…about mortality, and life in general.

Finding out, today of all days, that Karev was going to leave her, was just the icing on the cake. The blonde may have felt betrayed by her star resident's decision to choose another hospital, but more than that, she was disappointed. She had grown to love and respect the man that many people could barely tolerate. He was a good person and a wonderful doctor, and she was going to miss him greatly. And she couldn't handle the thought of missing someone else right now. She had barely wrapped her head around the idea that her best friend was going to die.

The blonde felt the tears coming on, just as her wife had expected. She turned to Callie, her bright blue eyes filled with intense sadness. "Why? Why, Calliope?" she moaned, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Oh…oh, baby. Come here, baby," Callie whispered as she pulled her wife into her arms. She held the blonde close to her, strong hands wrapped protectively around the fragile woman she loved. "I…I don't know why all of this is happening, Arizona," Callie stammered once she could find her voice.

If given the chance, she would trade places with her wife in a heartbeat. Nothing was more painful for the brunette than seeing her wife in such distress. Arizona was her rock…her beautiful, bright and shiny, unwavering rock. Watching that rock crumble before her very eyes was worse than any physical or emotional pain of her own, and Callie wanted so badly to put all the pieces back together.

"What can I do?" she asked as she ran her fingers through golden locks. "I meant what I said before, Arizona. Whatever you can't do…I will. If you just want to spend some more time with Nick, if you don't want to get on that plane…"

"No. I think going to Boise is exactly what I need," Arizona told her wife before she could even finish. Callie looked into those baby blues with nervous anticipation, the past involuntarily flooding her mind. "I'm not bailing on all of this, Cal," Arizona assured her, squeezing the hand that was holding on to hers for dear life. "I'm not running away. I promise. I just need some time away from here, to process."

"You take as much time as you need to process, honey," the brunette whispered, deep brown reflected in the endless ocean of blue before her. "Just come back to me and our little girl, okay? And the sooner, the better."

The blonde smiled at the thought of Callie and Sofia waiting for her. Her girls…the loves of her life, were the little piece of heaven that made this hell on earth worth it. "I'll be back in just a few days," she promised as she continued to immerse herself in rich chocolate.

"Good. Because that whole no leaving thing…that's definitely a two way street," Callie teased, trying desperately to lighten the mood. "So just remember- no matter how totally awesome and amazing Idaho is, you're stuck in Seattle. At least, as long as I am."

Arizona couldn't help but smile at her wife's silly antics, and the look of pure love and devotion in those big, brown eyes was enough to even bring out the dimples. "You are the love of my life. You know that, right?" the blonde whispered, tears once again filling her eyes.

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slowly. "Again…definitely a two way street, baby. I love you so much. Can't imagine my life without you."

Arizona threw herself into Callie's arms again, clinging to her like the life raft she'd become. Never in a million years had the blonde imagined giving herself so completely to another human being. She had meant every word spoken earlier. After her brother died, she vowed never again to love with all of her heart. She vowed never again to leave herself open to that kind of pain. But then a beautiful goddess came into her life and changed everything.

"I can't imagine my life without you either, Calliope," Arizona confessed, snuggling in deeper to her wife's warm body. She listened to the beating heart against her ear and smiled again. Perhaps she had been dealt a crappy hand eight years ago when Tim died in Iraq. And perhaps she had been dealt another crappy hand today, with both Nick and Alex leaving her. But her wife and daughter were alive. They had all survived the impossible. Maybe the dealer had given her a winning hand after all.

"Well, I guess you had better get going," Callie sighed, her lips naturally forming into a frown. Arizona looked up at her amazing wife, delicate fingers reaching out to brush soft, caramel skin. "No chance I can change your mind?" the brunette asked, pressing her cheek deeper into Arizona's hand. "I'm sure Karev would still be willing to go."

Arizona shook her head, her brow furrowed. "Screw Karev," she said, grimacing. "Why should I let him take all the credit with the twins. They were supposed to be my patients in the first place. Besides, saving lives will be good for me…remind me that medicine usually does heal people. I think I might need to see that first hand if I'm going to continue being a doctor, especially without my right hand man."

"Maybe you can change his mind," Callie suggested. "But even if you can't, I think you know that his decision isn't a reflection on you. Well, actually…it is. It's a reflection of what a great mentor you've been. You've taught him everything, babe. The medicine…the dedication…the passion- it all leads back to you. Hopkins, Arizona. _You_ got him into Hopkins."

The blonde stopped rolling her eyes and thought about her wife's words. Maybe Callie was right. Maybe Alex's decision to go to Hopkins wasn't so terrible after all. He would learn a lot at John Hopkins, and probably teach them a thing or two as well. He could carry on the work she had done there and really make a difference.

"Ughh. I hate it when you're right," Arizona mumbled, bright blue once again meeting deep brown. "Unfortunately, you were right about something other than Alex too." Callie raised an eyebrow. "Guess I had better get going, huh?"

"Guess so," the brunette replied, leaning in to capture her wife's lips. The kiss was soft and tender, full of all the love and affection the two shared.

"I'll be missing you," Arizona whispered as the two walked down the hall together, hand in hand.

"I'll be waiting," Callie reminded her love, holding tight to Arizona's hand until she absolutely had to let go. She let out a deep sigh as she watched the Seattle Grace van pulled away with its team of talented surgeons in tow, already anxious to watch it return.

Arizona waved and blew her wife a kiss as they drove out of sight. The fragile swallow was about to take off, the journey of her flight only beginning. If she was lucky, she'd be returning home to her loves in no time. If…

_**A/N: Okay, so struggled a bit with how to write this chapter. I still feel like so many things are up in the air. I sincerely hope (& really don't think) that AZ is going to die. If that happens, we will all be crushed. And PISSED! Personally, I think Kepner is going to commit suicide. Not sure what any of you think about who is going to "die." Anyway, on to a happier discussion. LOVED the episode last night, particularly how Callie was able to comfort AZ and how much the two love one another! Hand holding, terms of endearment (sweetie, awww), and their talk outside of the hospital were all so amazing to witness. Love this couple & hope my "little moment" did them justice. In fear until next Thursday, but looking forward to the weekend. Happy mother's day to all of you mama's out there. I will definitely be enjoying my girls this wknd!**_


	11. Finding Forever: Part 1

_**Little Moments: Season 8**_

**Summary:** **Extensions from the episodes, attempting to fill in the gaps and add to all Calzona scenes/storylines.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 20 (Season 8; Episode 24) :**

Callie was just laying in bed, clad in the latest piece of lingerie she had retrieved to entice her wife. Black lace and fruit-flavored body paint were meant to be a welcome home present…an _I missed you, and want you, and need you naked beside me_ kind of present. Longing and desire were beginning to take over the beautiful brunette, and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. She had already been waiting for Arizona to come home for what felt like an eternity.

"Come on, Arizona. Where are you?" the brunette whispered aloud, craning her neck to look at the alarm clock.

Quarter after ten.

Arizona said she would be home by nine o'clock. Hmm? Maybe their flight got delayed and she just forgot to call. Callie reached over and grabbed her cell phone, releasing a heavy sigh when there were no messages or missed calls.

"Guess I'll just have to call _you_," she said, once again talking into the empty space beside her.

She pressed the number programmed to dial her wife's cell and put the phone to her ear. One ring. Two. Three. Four. Voicemail. _Hello. This is Dr. Arizona Robbins. I'm not available right now…_

Callie listened to the message with reverence and yearning. She loved that voice. She loved the big, blue eyes, and dimples, and gorgeous body that accompanied that voice. She loved that woman. And more than anything in the world, she wanted to touch that body…see those eyes…hear that voice. She wanted her wife home, in her bed and in her arms.

"Hey, babe. I was just wondering if you guys got held up or something. It's getting pretty late and I…I haven't heard from you," Callie mumbled into the receiver, along with another heavy sigh. "It's not very nice to make your wife worry, you know? And it's not very nice to keep me waiting in this lingerie," she said with a naughty laugh, hoping to get the message across loud and clear. "I'm waiting for you. Love you, baby."

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Callie glanced at the clock again.

Ten fifteen.

Who could possibly be calling on her at this hour? Mark was in Boise with Arizona. So was Cristina.

"Just a minute," Callie hollered as she jumped out of bed, quickly throwing her bathrobe on over her negligee.

She raced through the living room and flew open the door, her jaw dropping when she saw who was standing on the other side. "Owen? What…what are you doing here?"

"Can I…can I come in?" he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. The man was clearly distraught. He looked tired…upset…concerned. "I'm really sorry to have to do this, Callie. But…"

"She's not here, Owen," Callie interjected, an idea suddenly dawning on her.

He was here looking for his wife. He thought Cristina came back to her former home, instead of going home to him. They were having problems. The whole hospital knew about it.

"I'm not here looking for Cristina," Owen whispered after taking in the shock of Callie's assumption.

"Oh. Oh, okay," Callie muttered, more confused than ever. "Do you know if they've even made it back from Boise yet? Have you heard anything? Because I just tried to call Arizona and…"

"They didn't make it," Owen said, looking up from the floor to meet Callie's eyes. His own eyes were filled with tears, and suddenly, Callie began to feel uneasy.

"What do you mean?" the brunette shrieked, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. Owen didn't answer. "They didn't make it back from Idaho yet? Their flight got delayed or something? Or, or the surgery was postponed for some reason and they're not coming back until tomorrow?"

Callie rattled off her questions in one, long-winded breath, her nerves clearly getting the best of her. She was starting to worry now…_really_ worry.

Owen could see the look of concern on his friend's face. It was the same look he'd been wearing since he listened to the eight messages from Boise. When he realized that the team of surgeons he had sent to Idaho had never made it to their destination, he immediately went into military mode. He gathered information…put calls out…followed protocol.

It was only after he got off the phone with the hospital in Boise, and the airline, and Search and Rescue that he fully understood the magnitude of the situation. The plane had crashed. The plane carrying his doctors…his friends…his wife. It had crashed. Yesterday. The plane had crashed _yesterday_, and nobody had found them yet. Nobody knew where they were, how badly they were injured, or if they were even still alive.

Callie continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. "They didn't make it to Boise," he said, cringing at the sound of his own words. "The plane went down."

"What? What are you talking about?" the brunette screamed. "No. No. That's not true. That can't be true."

"I'm sorry," Owen mumbled, his clouded eyes once again lowered to the floor. He couldn't look at Callie right now. He couldn't bear to see the fear and sorrow.

"What do we do, Owen?" Callie whispered, her eyes also filled with tears. "We need to do something."

"Search and Rescue is on it. They said they were getting a team together, and they would be looking for them right away," he informed the brunette, even though he knew that wouldn't make her feel any better.

"We can't wait for Search and Rescue," Callie squealed, tears falling fast from her worried eyes. "I'm not going to just sit here and wait, Owen. My wife was on that plane_. My wife._ And…and _your_ wife too. And Mark. And Lexie, and Meredith and Derek. They're all out there somewhere. We…we need to get to them. God only knows how badly any of them are hurt. Or worse. What if…what if they're dead? What if _she's_ dead?"

Callie's eyes were wide with the realization that her wife- her beloved Arizona, could be gone forever. "This can't be happening," she whispered to herself, her eyes locked on a picture of Arizona and Sofia. "I can't lose her, Owen. I just…"

Before she could say another word, Owen stepped forward and pulled Callie into a tight hug. "I know. I know. I can't lose Cristina either," he breathed in the brunette's ear as tears ran down his face. "We are not going to lose them, okay?"

Callie pulled back, looking deep into the sad eyes of her friend. "Okay," she said, with firm resolution. "We are not going to lose them. We are going to go out there and find them, every single one of them, and bring them home."

"Callie…"

"No. Don't argue with me," she said before he could even try. "There are ways. Maybe Search and Rescue could use us…you know, put our medical expertise to good use."

"Already asked," Owen told her, shaking his head in disappointment. "They said they have their own doctors, and that it wouldn't be a good idea for anyone personally invested in the victims to…"

"Okay then," Callie said, cutting him off. "My father. My father is a wealthy man. He has connections. He can get us a chopper…another team…anything we need."

"Really?' Owen asked, taken back by that fact.

"Really," she replied. "I'll call him when we leave. I'm going to go get dressed. And you are going to call Teddy."

"Teddy?" he shrieked, shrugging his shoulders.

Callie glanced over at the nursery where her baby girl was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware that her mama was in danger of never returning to her. The brunette choked down another lump as she pointed to Sofia's room. "Someone has to be here," she whispered.

"Okay. I'll try to get a hold of Altman while you get yourself together," Owen said as he pulled Callie back in for another hug. "We're gonna do this together, Torres. We're going to get our girls back."

Callie let out a heavy sigh, unable to say the things she really wanted to say. She wanted Owen to promise her. She wanted him to promise that they would find everyone. She wanted him to promise that Arizona would be alive and well. She wanted him to promise that they would bring her wife home to safety. But she couldn't ask him to do that. He couldn't make those promises. No one could.

There was only one person who had control over her life- a person she had neglected a bit lately. Her happy life, filled with love and joy, had not left her with much time for God. She rarely went to church anymore, and even her tips to the hospital chapel were few and far between.

As Callie worked to replace black lace with navy blue scrubs, she took a minute to talk to the one person who had been by her side forever. "Dear God, please help me. I know I haven't been around much lately, but…b-but I think You know how much I appreciate everything You've give me. Maybe I don't attend mass or…or even say it out loud, but I thank You each and every day for my life. I thank You for keeping me alive this past year. I thank You for our beautiful, healthy Sofia. And I thank You for my wife…for the woman who makes my life more complete than any man ever could. Arizona is everything to me. _Everything_. I can't live without her. So here I am, begging you not to make me try. Please…p-please God, let her be alive. Let us find her…a-and, and everyone else too. Let us bring them home. Let me bring _her_ home. I need her, Lord. I need her more than I've ever needed anything or anyone in my whole life. Please, don't take her away from me."

Callie let the tears fall as she knelt beside the bed- the bed she had planned on making love to her wife in all night long. She rubbed the space where Arizona's body curled into hers after they took one another to heaven and back…the space that their daughter snuggled into every morning when the sun came up. She pulled Arizona's pillow to her face and inhaled deeply. She never wanted to forget that smell- the smell that lulled her to sleep on nights when her wife was working…the smell that calmed their baby girl when she was restless.

No. She was not going to lose Arizona. She wouldn't give her up. She would fight, tooth and nail, to get her back…to bring her home…to keep loving her, as promised, for the rest of their lives.

Callie's hand moved from her forehead, to her chest, to her left shoulder, and finally her right. She made the sign of the cross with conviction and hope, then slowly removed herself from the floor.

She grabbed all of the things she needed for the voyage ahead of her: her medical bag; the first aide kit that Arizona kept in the bathroom; towels and extra clothing; and finally, a picture of Sofia. She stuffed it into her coat pocket, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and stared at herself in the mirror. "You can do this, Calliope," she said, smiling as she heard Arizona's voice in her head.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. This time, it was soft and slow. "Callie? Are you ready?" Owen asked, his voice shaky and down-trodden. "Teddy's here. Time to go."

"Coming," the brunette stated, loud and clear. "Let's go get our girls."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: Okay guys, what did you think? I was hoping to finish this Friday, but I had to stop writing so I could start packing. Spent a lovely weekend away with my love, just enjoying the beautiful weather and one another. We went and looked at some houses, hoping to move before we have another child. Needless to say, I was a bit busy…but I'm glad that I had an hour to spare this morning while my girls were watching their new video from Grandma. I was totally distraught over the ending of Grey's, and think I might just have to continue this story through the summer so that I don't losing my mind thinking of all the awful things that could still happen. Not sure if I should just keep the chapters in the "Little Moments" series or start a whole new fic. Hmmm? Suggestions? Anyway, hoping to update my other fic soon too. May have a bit more time since I am off for the summer now! Yay, can't wait to go swimming & spend time with friends/family! Have a great week, everyone!**_


	12. Finding Forever: Chapter 2

_**Finding Forever**_

**Summary:** **An extension of the season 8 finale, picking up right where Grey's left off. Arizona is lost in the forest and Callie is going to find her. Mostly Calzona, with minor development of other characters.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 2 of **_**Finding Forever**_**:**

_****This chapter will be posted under "Little Moments" for only a few days. Then it will strictly be found in "Finding Forever." Just wanted to make sure everyone could find the new chapter & set up an alert for any future updates. **_

Arizona sat in the middle of the forest, just staring up at the copious amount of pine trees. In the distance, she could hear the soft sound of water trickling down a stream. Birds sang an eerie lullaby as the footprints of wild creatures danced around her. The stars were shining in the night sky, somehow brighter than they had ever shone before.

This place was beautiful. Or at least, it would be…if it weren't for the fact that a plane had crashed down into the middle of it. The pristine floor of what Arizona only assumed was some famous, national park was now littered with luggage, and metal, and debris. Blood stained the rich, chocolate earth and crisp, green leaves that adorned it. Screams of terror and sorrow had destroyed the peaceful, quiet air. Lexie was dead. People were injured. They were lost, along with any beauty this magnificent place may have held.

As the night wore on, the forest grew darker and darker. The stars began to fade, as did any hope of being found. Arizona's leg wasn't causing her quite so much pain. But that wasn't really anything to be too excited about. Mark was barely hanging on by a thread, and she couldn't be sure about the others. Derek's hand was severely damaged, just like her leg, but it wasn't necessarily life-threatening. Meredith and Cristina seemed okay. At least, that was the assumption. All of them needed medical attention if they wanted to guarantee survival.

Survival. A word the blonde was accustomed to using in her line of work. On a regular basis, she had to discuss survival rates with her patients' parents. She gave them the odds, supplied them with hope and, all too often, broke the news that it just wasn't possible. _I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson…your son did not survive the surgery. We used every precaution, took every measure, tried every method. There was nothing more we could do. _

Just like there was nothing Arizona could do right now to increase her chances of survival. She couldn't walk. Hell, she could barely move without causing herself unbearable pain. Not to mention the blood loss. She had finally managed to wrap her mangled leg up tightly and splint it. One wrong move and the whole thing could open up again, causing her to bleed to death. There was a good chance that might happen anyway, with whatever internal injuries she had sustained. The vile taste of blood coated her tongue again, and suddenly it hit her. She might die. Out here in the forest, her life may come to an end. She looked down at Mark, whose weary head was resting on her good leg, and began to laugh. It started as the whisper of a giggle, but quickly grew into a frightening cackle.

"What the hell are you laughing about, Blondie?" Mark grumbled, slowly opening his eyes to stare at her. "I'm…I'm pretty sure the situation we've got ourselves in is anything but funny."

Mark closed his eyes again, sheer exhaustion taking over his injured body. But Arizona knew he was with her…waiting, listening. "Actually, Mark…think about it," she chuckled. "We're going to die out here. You and me- we're the ones who are going to be together in the end."

"No. You…_you_ said that wasn't going to happen," Mark reminded her. "You told me that we were going home together…that Callie and Sofia were waiting for us."

"They are. They are _waiting_," Arizona cried, laughter suddenly turning to tears. "But right now, we need people to be _looking_ for us, Mark. No one is looking."

"Owen's looking," Cristina yelled from across the way, startling the blonde a bit. "He had to have realized we're missing by now, and he's…he's on it. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah. Just like Jerry over there was sure the little, black box was going to let air traffic control know the plane went down," Arizona hollered back. "Looks like that worked out real well."

"Since when are you such a pessimist?" Yang shrieked as she made her way towards them. "Seriously…you're freakin' roller girl. You're all perky, and happy, and annoyingly optimistic all the time. What the hell?"

"Well, excuse me if I don't feel quite so perky right now," Arizona retorted. "A friend and colleague died out here a few hours ago. My leg is destroyed. And…and no one is coming for us."

"_She_ will," Mark whispered, his eyes fluttering open for a second. "Callie will find a way to get to us. Trust me, Robbins. She's not going to let anything happen to you. Her and Hunt will send someone. They have to."

"See…even pretty boy here agrees with me," Cristina said as she began to check Mark's vitals. "Keep it together, Robbins. If you want to see your wife and kid again, you need to keep it together. Be perky, and optimistic, and annoying. Okay?"

"Okay," the blonde replied, wiping the tears from under her eyes. She locked eyes with Yang for a moment and for the first time, the two of them shared something she wasn't even sure the younger doctor had. _Hope_. Cristina was right. She couldn't lose sight of that now, or survival would be impossible.

So Arizona closed her eyes…not to sleep, because that could be dangerous. She closed her eyes to dream…to remember…to survive. Her girls were waiting for her. One of them was searching for her. She had to believe that. She had to tune out the frightened voice in her head that kept telling her that it was _over_…that she was _dead_…that _no one _was coming. "They'll be here. Someone will find us," she whispered into the vast emptiness of the dark forest, still trying to convince herself. "Come and find me, Calliope."

_Behind her lids, Arizona was met with a pair of brown eyes…the biggest, most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. She had caught a glimpse of them once or twice at the hospital, but sitting across the bar from them was completely different. The Peds surgeon was mesmerized, completely and utterly fascinated by those warm, chocolate orbs and the beautiful goddess who owned them. Surely, this couldn't be the woman who had been burned by that nasty witch, Hahn. No one in their right mind would leave someone like the woman before her. _

_Arizona looked on as the infamous Dr. Torres threw back shot after shot of Tequila. Then someone else approached the bar- another woman. Maybe she didn't have a chance. She tried not to eavesdrop, but then her beautiful goddess started to cry. Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde could see those brown eyes start to fill with tears, and without really knowing why, her heart sank. She couldn't bear to see this woman- this stranger- so upset. She had to fix it. She had to make it better. So she got up and followed Dr. Torres into the bathroom. Best decision of her life. _

"Robbins. Dr. Robbins, wake up."

Arizona opened her eyes, sadness filling her heart as the pool of deep chocolate she was dreaming of was replaced with Meredith Grey's face. Not that it was a bad face…Grey was a fairly pretty woman. But she was no Calliope.

"I wasn't sleeping," Arizona scoffed as she sat up a bit straighter. She looked down at Mark. _Still breathing_. The blonde let out a sigh of relief, then turned her attention back to Meredith. "How's Derek?"

"He's…he's okay. For now. He's okay for now," Grey told her. "We could all use some water over there. You guys have any?"

"There are two bottles left, but…but Mark really needs the fluids," Arizona said as she nonchalantly ran her fingers through his hair. "I…I heard running water before though. There must be a stream, or a brook, or something nearby."

"Alright," Meredith whispered as she began the search for empty bottles. "Cristina and I will head out at first light. Try not to fall asleep again."

"I told you, I wasn't sleeping," Arizona muttered, a bit defensively.

"Your eyes were closed, Dr. Robbins," Meredith stated simply, rolling her eyes. "If you weren't sleeping, then what were you doing?"

"I was just thinking…about my wife," the blonde whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat, along with the latest upsurge of blood.

Grey noticed the strange way that Arizona winced when she swallowed and raised an eyebrow at the Peds surgeon. "You okay, Dr. Robbins?" she asked, bending down to check her leg.

"Never been better," Arizona replied, her tone laced with sarcasm.

There was no point in telling anyone about the internal bleeding. Nothing could be done for her out here, and knowing would only cause everyone to panic. And she couldn't have that, especially when she was trying so hard not to panic herself.

"Cristina's right, you know?" Meredith announced suddenly. "They're going to find us. We are going to go home to our little girls, Arizona. We _have to _go home to our little girls."

Arizona could hear the strain in the younger surgeon's voice as she uttered those words, and she nodded slowly in agreement. Going home was a promise no one could keep. But they made the promise anyway…to each other and to themselves. They were going home to their daughters.

"Zola…"

"Sofia…"

No other words were necessary as the sad, worried eyes of two mothers met in darkness and despair. This time, it was Meredith Grey's tears she saw forming, mirroring the ones filling her own.

"Be careful when you go for water," Arizona whispered, blinking back the wave of emotion that threatened to come crashing down.

"Don't fall asleep," Meredith ordered, waving her finger in the air as a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth.

Arizona laughed, shaking her head as she smiled back. "Meredith…" she called, just before the young doctor disappeared into the darkness. "I'm so, so sorry about your sister. She was…we, w-we all loved her."

"I know," Meredith mumbled as she exhaled. "Thank you, Dr. Robbins."

Within a few seconds, Grey was gone, leaving Arizona alone again. She looked down at her lap once more. Mark's breathing was shallow…but he was still breathing. "You hold on, Mark. You hold on for Sofia, okay? We both need to go home to our girl."

Arizona spit out the blood clot that rose in her throat, then closed her eyes once more. She had to hold on too. She had to keep going…keep fighting…keep believing. If Callie could survive the accident, she could survive this. If Sofia could live, against all odds, then she could too.

_Memories once again flooded her mind as she sat on the cold, forest floor. She traveled back to the cold box of the gallery where she had witnessed the premature birth of her daughter. Callie was barely alive on the operating table. Sofia shouldn't have been alive at all. She was born way too soon. She was so tiny. And for the first time since she had become a pediatric surgeon, Arizona felt afraid. Looking down at the blue, lifeless form in the incubator, a new kind of fear coursed through her veins. This was her daughter…her baby. A baby she though she never wanted had suddenly become the most important thing in her life, and in that moment, she wanted Sofia more than anything. _

_She remembered the panic that rose in her chest as she raced into the OR that day…the way her Calliope looked on the table, the silence that filled the room with her presence. Mark was beside her then, just as he is now, silently encouraging her to do what needed to be done. She hesitated, wondering if all of it was too much for her. But then, she looked at the tiny version of Callie and fell in love all over again. There was no way she was letting their daughter die. She pushed people aside, barked out orders, and got to work. She poured every ounce of love and passion into her skilled fingers, touching Sofia's heart in a way that no one else ever could. And then she heard it…the most amazing sound she had ever heard. Ba boom, ba boom. It was weak, but it was there. "We have a heartbeat…"_

_In the span of a few hours, her life had been turned upside down. She had proposed to the love of her life, then almost lost her. She had saved a life and become a mother, that tiny heartbeat changing her forever. _

"Sofia…"

The tears trickled down Arizona's cheeks as she wept for her little girl. She wept for the pain and suffering Sofia had endured…countless surgeries, months in the NICU. She wept for the devastation and loss her baby would feel, no matter how young she was, if she lost her mama. She wept for herself…for all she would be missing if she didn't make it back to Sofia alive. And she wept in eternal gratitude that no matter what happened to her, their daughter would give Callie a reason to keep going. Even if Arizona didn't live, Callie would have to for Sofia. Her love wouldn't die along with her, if that was her fate. Her heart and soul would go on, loving their little girl for the two of them.

"Sofia," Mark repeated, his voice struggling to rise above a strangled moan. "What if we both…"

"Shhh. That's not going to happen," Arizona said, stopping him from finishing his sentence. She knew what Mark was going to say, and she was determined not to let that happen. Her girls were waiting for her. She had to go home to them. And so did Mark. "We will be back in Seattle in no time," she told him, hoping she could keep the promise. "One smile from our baby girl and we'll be all better."

Mark sucked in a deep breath, his lungs desperate for air. "Yeah. She's...one…cute kid, isn't…she?" he whispered in between labored inhalations.

"The cutest," the blonde replied, picturing those chubby little cheeks and beautiful, raven hair. "Sofia needs us to make it through this. We can't let her down."

"Then we won't," Mark choked out before a lack of oxygen caused him to collapse against Arizona's leg again.

"They're coming for us. They're coming. She's coming…she's coming…she's coming," Arizona repeated over and over again as she stroked Mark's hair. "Please…come and find me, Calliope."

An owl nearby let out a long, loud hoot, causing Arizona to shiver. Her heart was pounding as she looked around, trying to see through the darkness and fog. The last star in the sky danced like a flickering candle on the verge of going out, as the eerie lullaby of the swallows grew louder and louder, making it impossible to think of anything but fear…loneliness…death. It was going to be a long night.

_**A/N: Okay, so I decided to create a new fic around this SL, in order for me to possibly continue the "Little Moments" series with season 9. I suppose I can write this saga over the GA break, and then jump back into Shonda Land (not that we will get even half as much of a glimpse into Cal/AZ's feelings/thoughts as we do in fanfic!). Please be sure and check for updates under this new title! And please be sure and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Think I'll go back and forth between Cal and AZ's POV with each chapter. Good idea? Also wanted to know if you guys liked the flashbacks? Didn't want to use the GA script verbatim, but really wanted to include some memories of our girls' journey together. Might have Callie reminiscing in the next chapter. Okay, so F'n tired that I can barely see straight. Teething toddler + tutoring + exam week + house on market/possible new house + possible new baby = choas and exhaustion. Not that I am complaining…I love my life! And chaos is good…just not the exhaustion part, LOL. Have a great weekend, everyone! My fam coming for a visit, so more chaos it is! Thanks to everyone who follows my new fic here, and all of the other fics too! You guys rock!**_


End file.
